A Grey Tale
by FoodBookLover
Summary: This is a fairy tale of sorts, Brothers Grimm style. (Which means this is pretty dark.) It pulls from a number of different fairy tales, fables, and other stories, but without the magic. A different time, a different place, and a king who is used to getting his way. He meets a woman he can't resist, but things never work out as easy as you plan...
1. Chapter 1

_This is not a tale for the faint of heart, nor the lover of sappy romance. This tale takes place in a different time, a different place. Where there are no promises of happy endings, in a time when things were less civil. But most of all be warned because this is a darker tale..._

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are concocted by E.L. James. Though expect many differences in schematics._

**Chapter 1**

A long time ago in a kingdom far away lived a king who loved his people very much. Under his short rule the kingdom had experienced great prosperity. But hard times had fallen when a drought swept the land. The king had done what he could, but the people were still hungry. He sent out explorers to find food for the people, and they had succeeded. Salvation was coming from a land far away, but the king feared it was not fast enough. A short ways away lived a young maiden whose life was about to change forever…

Anastasia Rose Steele sat in the carriage opposite her parents with her hands delicately folded in her lap. The dark curls of her hair were pinned back from her ivory face, but still loose on her shoulders. She was the epitome of innocence and good breeding. She was everything her parents had raised her to be. Many men in the small, country town had sought to court her, but her parents had other intentions for her betrothal.

"It will be alright." Her mother said to her.

She smiled back as she knew was proper and looked back wistfully out the window, admiring the birds for their freedom. This was their second day traveling and they had started very early in the morning. The woods soon became houses and she recognized they were now reaching closer to town with each inch. She fought down the bile that threatened to come up, insisting to herself that it was just the tightness of her bodice and not impending fear and doom.

Her father reached forward to grasp her hand. "Remember my darling, everything happens for a reason."

"Yes Papa. Where are we to first?" She squeezed his hand and let go with more of a smile.

"It is Sunday, we are to church."

"Then I shall pray for a good outcome. God will not lead me astray."

"There's my girl."

The next hour went by with less gloom and doom. Anastasia took in everything; she wanted to imprint it all into her memory forever. As uncertain as her future was to her, she knew she could only rely on her present and memories. She was now seventeen and it was time for her parents to find an appropriate match for her. The recent years had not been kind to her father, but she had grown accustomed to being poorer. Her only fear now was that it limited her matches to those who could buy her.

In her hometown her father had objected to every attempted match. Those wealthy enough were undesirable and he refused to let his poverty push his only child into a lifetime of unhappiness. They traveled into town to make an appearance hoping Ana would catch a worthy man's eye. Though she was poor, Anastasia would make a fine wife for a man. She was kind, beautiful, and marriage to her came with a title. Since Baron Steele had no sons, the title and his lands would pass on to whomever married his daughter.

They reached the cathedral and Ana took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She had to show herself as a product of good breeding and an attractive potential wife in order to save her family. Her hands smoothed invisible wrinkles on her brand new green dress and she took Raymond's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. The cathedral was overwhelming in its size, but comforting in presence. Patrons were already beginning to head inside as her mother began measuring each man up.

They went inside and were shown to seats. Ana looked around at the glorious work of art from the frescoes to the stained glass and tried to soak in its beauty. Her eyes fell on the throne where she had hoped to glimpse once more upon the queen. She was disappointed to see the seat empty as was that of the king. The room was overwhelming with elegantly dressed women and men. It was a stark contrast to her humble town of farmers and she felt herself becoming quickly inundated by the grandeur. A small noise came over the crowd as ladies turned and whispered to each other. She turned in time to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen walking down the aisle. His face was so blindingly radiant that she scarcely noticed the crown on his head.

The king took his seat ignoring the attention his presence brings to the room. He had other matters on his mind and prayers that needed to be answered. He had always found it easy to ignore the throngs of women begging for his attention and had trained himself to ignore them. However, on this occasion his eyes looked up from their penance and were drawn to her. Unlike the rest of the women she wasn't looking at him, but at the queen's throne next to him. He searched her eyes for any malice or animosity and saw nothing but sadness. He found himself willing her to look in his direction. She shifted her gaze towards him and her cheeks blushed as she turned to face forward immediately. This beautiful woman was foreign and new, he had to have her.

He turned his attention back to the priest and made a personal vow that she would be his. During the rest of the mass he kept glancing her way, but she did not look in his direction again. When mass was over as is customary he stood up to leave first. The crowd bowed in respect though many women looked up beneath their lashes to catch a glimpse of him. He ignored all of them and willed only one to meet his gaze, but she remained humble.

His head guard Taylor turned to him when they reached the carriage. "Shall we head to the palace, sir?"

"No, I would like to walk the market today." He ignored his guard's flinch of shock and continued. "At mass there was a girl I had never seen before. Did you see her? Do you know who she is?"

"The brunette in the green dress?"

"Yes, that's the one. Where is Welsh? I want a name."

Taylor nodded to another guard, Ryan who left to find Welsh, the king's authority on all things public.

The throng of people exited the sanctuary and were surprised to see the king still there. He was approached by two men. "Father, do you wish to go back to the palace?"

"Yes son. I think your mother would appreciate it. Do you plan to stay around for a while?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I might take a walk about town."

"Ah." He smiled knowingly.

"Elliot, brother, would you like to go home or to town?"

"And miss an opportunity to watch my big brother converse with little people? Never!"

"You two go home. Your mother wants you to get out more." He smiled and stepped in the carriage and waved to the two of them as he was driven away.

"He really gets a kick out of you calling him Father."

"He essentially is."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish the real one was still here."

"Me too. Come, let's this way."

The brothers took off towards the market square. It was bustling with the crowd eager to conduct commerce in such a sticky economy situation. The king looked about for his mystery lady, but could not see her. Elliot was busy setting his sights in a very specific direction.

"You think only of your manhood brother." The king said to his brother as he saw the maiden with long blonde hair smile at him and tuck her hair behind her ear as a notice to Elliot.

"Look at her dear brother. Would you not feel the same?"

The king shook his head. "I would not be beholden to a woman."

"You have not found the right woman yet."

"As opposed to you who meets a new one each week."

Elliot shrugged. "I have a good feeling about this one. I may even have an inkling towards marriage."

"Bah, marriage."

"My brother, you need to give it some consideration. Your people expect you to marry."

"I see you have been talking to our father. How am I supposed to find a virgin in our land when you seem compelled to bed them all first?"

Elliot laughed loudly. "That will no longer be a problem. Now come meet my Kate."

At this moment Ryan rushed to the two brothers. "Go see your girl brother, I will come meet you shortly." He nodded and headed towards his Kate. "What do you have for me Ryan?"

"Lady Anastasia Steele. She is from the deep country, but her father is a baron."

He stroked his fingers on his chin, deep in thought. "What is she in town for?"

"Unknown, sir. Given her age it is likely that her family brought her here to find a husband. It is said that her father is swimming in debt."

"Useful information. Where can I find her?"

"The family is staying at the Drury Inn, but at the moment she is just over there." He pointed just past where Elliot and Kate were engaged in deep conversation.

"Thank you good man."

He walked over towards his brother. "Here he is my dear. Kate, I would like to introduce you to our king. Brother this is Lady Katherine Kavanagh. The woman who has stolen my heart."

The lady bowed and the king held out his hand. Lady Katherine was by all intents beautiful. She had a pristine figure and long flowing blonde hair. Her father was wealthy and she was always impeccably dressed. It was easy to see how his brother had fallen in love. "Rise my lady and let me look upon the woman who has been making my brother ridiculous."

Lady Katherine took the king's hand and rose. "It is I who has been taken ridiculous by your brother."

"Then do let go of my brother lest I become jealous and kill him." Elliot grumpily broke in.

The king kissed her hand and released her. "You know better than to fear. This sweet lady is all yours. I will leave you two alone. Please take care of him, he is the only brother I have."

She bowed her head once more. "Of course my lord."

The king looked to find his maiden in the green dress. He saw her looking into a fountain while her parents were preoccupied a distance away. He approached her from behind and looked in next to her. "It works best to throw in a coin and make a wish."

She turned abruptly and nearly fell. The king reached out his hands and pulled her to her feet. She looked up into his eyes in shock. Never before had she embarrassed herself so horribly and in front of the king no less! She hastily made an attempt to bow, but he held her upright.

"Please, stay on your feet my lady. I would hate to see you fall again."

"My king, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Her voice squeaked out.

"The pleasure is all mine. Will you but give me your name or shall I continue referring to the beautiful woman in the green dress?"

Anastasia smoothed her dress out of nervous habit. Her dress was truly flattering, a lovely sea green with gold trim and darker green ribbons. She had felt ridiculous as her mother had tightened up the lacings on such a beautiful garment, but now she was glad. This was not the kind of atmosphere she was used to. She felt very out of place and the handsome king was looking at her waiting for an answer. "Anastasia."

"That's a beautiful name. Anastasia. Will you walk with me? If it is acceptable to your parents." He looked in their direction and her father nodded.

"Of course my lord." Her eyes flitted towards her parents and her mother was beside herself with happiness, and her father remained reticent eyeing him down. He held out his arm to her and she placed her hand in the crook. They set off at a slow pace and he made to take one turn about the market. He knew he only needed her for a short time.

"You are not from here?"

"No my lord. We live in the country, I have only been here a few times. Mostly when I was very small."

"What do you think?"

"It's fascinating. Very diverse." She looked around, occasionally glancing his direction. Though she appeared indifferent to the king, she was enthusiastic about the traffic around her.

"I am pleased you like it. I do not get out here much, it is somewhat overwhelming when you spend so much time in solitude."

"I understand, I spend so much time caught up in books and learning that it is easy to forget to stop and breathe the fresh air."

"There is never enough time among busy people to rest and enjoy life."

"You must be very busy. Everyone says you are a wonderful king." She blushed as she said it.

"I aspire to be. I'm not quite sure as a man."

"I'm sure you're a good man." She turned towards him confused.

"You would not say it if you knew me."

"You have been kind to me."

"Time will tell."

He stopped at an umbrella stand and pulled out a green umbrella with lace trim. He passed some money to the lady operating the stand and held out the umbrella to Anastasia. "I would hate to see your pale skin burn."

He was rewarded with a smile meant for him alone. "How very thoughtful of you." She looked at him, perplexed by his generosity.

"Sadly, my lady I need to find my brother again." She looked around and they were at the exact spot where they had begun.

"Thank you for this, my lord. It was the most ideal way to spend the afternoon."

He took her hand in his and bent down to place a kiss on it. She felt a small coin being placed in her hand. "Please, call me Christian."

She flipped the coin into the fountain with a smile.

"_Christian_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate you giving me a chance. As for me I'm trying desperately to get updates completed each week, I promise. Standard disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 2**

She looked up and he was gone. He was already walking towards his brother. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the morning's events. The king approached her!

"Anastasia! Was that the king?" Her mother rushed over to her side.

"Yes, it was." She was surprised at the breathless sound in her voice.

"How marvelous!" Her mother clapped quietly as she looked around to see if anyone else was watching.

She smiled as she too was excited by the day's events until she saw her father's face. "Father, what is wrong?"

"Nothing my darling. Let's go to the inn and rest." He put his arm around me.

I smiled to myself. How could I possibly be tired now?

...

"Who was that girl?" Elliot asked him.

Christian looked back at her beautiful form, shaking the smiling and dumbstruck look from his face. "She's new in town. We should get back."

"Must you go so soon?" Katherine whined to Elliot.

"Duty calls my lady. I shall see you again." Elliot took her hand and kissed her goodbye.

"Lady Katherine, perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tonight."

Katherine was taken aback by the king's statement. "I would be honored my lord." She bowed.

"Excellent, then please meet us tonight at the palace."

Christian walked away as Elliot and Katherine made eyes at each other before he had to take off after Christian. The brothers mounted the horses Taylor had waiting for them.

"You are full of surprises today. Will the mystery lady in green be joining us tonight?"

"No, nor will I."

A sly smile crept over Elliot's face. "What a sly dog you are. Does this mean you are taking interest in father's suggestion?"

"A woman is a woman is a woman. All conspiring to become queen."

"So no."

"No."

Elliot shook his head. "The girl in the green is far too young and inexperienced. She'd make a much better bride."

They reached the palace and stepped off their horses. "Do not say a word about her to our mother or father. They needn't get their hopes up for nothing."

"You should try. I bet she's even a virgin."

"I can scarcely believe you are lecturing me on this."

"As always, I am happy you are the older brother. You have stricter guidelines on this. But in all seriousness, give her the chance. You have to marry eventually."

The king sighed and rode off. "Will you never give up?"

...

Anastasia's parents were whispering to each other in the courtyard as she absentmindedly twirled her new umbrella in her hand. Men had noticed her before, but this was a completely different experience. She was not so shallow as to think that he was going to rush off and marry her. But for one minute of her life she was happy, she felt beautiful, wanted. Now when she was married off to some old man who could afford to pay for her, she would at least still hold the dream that was Christian.

The sharp voices of her parents attempt at secrecy drew her back into reality. "She deserves to know."

"He may not even ask so why worry about it until we have to?"

"Carla, there has to be another way."

"I'm sure there is, but at this point it's her best option."

She turned towards her parents who were oblivious to her presence. "Will you kindly tell me what is going on? Has an offer been made?"

They were both taken aback by her question. "What did you talk about with the king?" Her mother asked her.

Anastasia laughed. She was not dim enough to believe there was hope for that marriage, surely her parents did not think her so naive. "He asked where I was from. He bought me an umbrella to protect my skin. He was just being friendly."

"Anastasia, can't you see there may be more?"

"Mother, please. What possible interest could he have in me?" She roll her eyes, though her smile gave her away.

A familiar man entered the courtyard at that moment. Anastasia tried to place him and recognized him as one of Christian's guard. Shock and hope filled her heart that he was contacting her so soon, but she pushed her emotions down and tried to act like the civilized lady she was trained to be.

"I request a word with Lord Raymond Steele." The guard brusquely announced.

Her father sighed. "I am he. Who calls at this hour?"

The guard approached and spoke in a hushed tone. "I am Sir Jason Taylor and I speak on behalf of the king. May we take this somewhere private?"

Her father looked longingly at his beautiful daughter. He knew this was coming, but he was not prepared for it quite so soon. "Let us speak in our private room."

Once the men were away her mother could no longer contain her smile. "You've done wonderfully!"

"I don't understand. Why would he want to speak with father? What is going on?"

"We will have to wait to know for sure. Do you like him?"

"Like who? The guard?"

"No, the king."

"The king? As much as one can for our short acquaintance."

Carla rubbed her hands nervously until Raymond came back. "Ladies, please accompany me back to the room."

Anastasia touched his face. "Father, why do you look so sad?"

"We will discuss in a minute darling."

Both women filed into the room. Raymond sat in exhaustion and took a second to compose himself. "Ana, my love, the king has requested that you become his mistress."

She sunk lowly into a nearby chair. Of all the things she had considered this was not one of them. She could barely find her voice to utter the one word. "Why?"

Her father knelt before her and grasped her hands. "You can say no. I would never force you into this. We will find another way."

The heartfelt confession pulled at her heart strings and she knew this must have tore at her father's as well. The next time she spoke her voice was sturdier. "Mr. Taylor, why me?"

Taylor looked shocked to be acknowledged by her. "I don't know miss."

"How much?" Fire had started building in her.

"Anastasia! This is not appropriate!" Her mother screeched at her.

She looked at her father. "It's my life, I deserve to know."

His eyes watered as he looked into her eyes and nodded before staring down at the ground.

Taylor saw the gesture and spoke. "All debts owed by Lord Raymond Steele will be paid in full, plus twenty thousand up front and another thousand for each month of your service. After your service is finished a thousand each month will go into an account for you until the time you are married."

She looked at him in awe. Service- the whole thing sounded so formal and without any emotion. She didn't know much, but she knew this deal was immensely favorable. "What if he doesn't like me or I leave him?"

"The deal remains the same." He looked her straight in the eye and she tried to determine if he was warning her of imploring her to take the deal.

"Mother, what do you suggest?" She turned her eyes to her mother.

One look into her daughter's eyes and she was in tears. "It's a wonderful deal, but I could not bear it if you were so hurt by it."

"We will find another way, my darling. You don't have to so this." Her father sobbed at her feet.

"Tell me Sir Taylor. Tell me about him." She knew nothing of the king. The man who kissed her hand, the man in her dreams doesn't come with such an indecent proposal. The real man doesn't even come himself, he sends a guard in his stead. The prospect of being beholden to a stranger frightened her terribly. "Tell me how he treated other mistresses."

"He is a good and gracious king. He caters to his mistresses, they want for nothing. He finds them good husbands afterwards."

"Every little girl's dream... To be the king's whore." She rolled her eyes. "Can I meet with him first?"

"Of course my lady. He has requested to see you tonight."

She stood up and turned to her parents. "Then I will go tonight. Come, kiss me goodbye now."

Her father embraced her tightly. "Don't go, I fear this path."

"I am not afraid. God is with me." She whispered in his ear.

"I wish I could have been better for you. Instead I have failed you."

"You have not failed me. You will always be my father and I love you, no one can take that away. I will see you soon."

She kissed her father on the cheek and then embraced her mother. "Promise you will come home if it..."

"I will mother, I promise. Thank you, for your guidance."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Everything will be fine."

She kissed her cheek and let go. "I will see you both very soon. Oh goodness, do I need to bring my bag?"

"No miss, your closet is full." He looked very uncomfortable at the family display.

Ana wiped the few tears from her eyes and put on a smile for her parents. "Farewell."

Once Taylor and Ana were outside and in the carriage a few more tears slipped out. "Tell me Sir Taylor, tell me the truth now."

"Pardon?" He looked shocked at her question, but she could see there was more that he held back.

"Tell me what he is truly like."

"Every word was true."

"You're holding something back." She countered.

After a long silence he caved. "He's rough."

"How rough?" She hoped her voice sounded more even than she felt.

"He will explain before you accept. He is a good man."

"He's just rough." She finished for him.

"Talk to him, hear him out."

They reached the castle and any other day she would have marveled in its splendor, but under her circumstances she felt more like a pile of goo. They entered in a back door away from suspicious eyes. She eyed the place down as though it was causing her personal harm. Each aspect benign in appearance was malicious to her eyes. Taylor led her through the maze and stopped before a large wooden door. She froze in her spot and tried to compose herself taking several deep breaths.

"If it is too much, leave." He instructed her in a hushed tone.

She gave him a single nod and opened the door handle. When she entered the room she was overwhelmed by the ornate furnishings and the grandeur of the room. The door was closed behind her and she searched the room for sign of the king, but he was not to be found. She strolled about the room touching things trying to absorb everything, anything to stop her mind from thinking about her impending doom or her feelings for her captor.

The door handle creaked and she instantly turned abruptly knocking a piece on the floor. She jumped down and began furiously picking up the pieces of broken glass. He was by her side in a second kneeling down with her.

"I'm so sorry my lord. It was so clumsy of me."

He placed his hands over hers. "It's ok. Please don't be nervous."

They both deposited their shards into the wastebasket and she smoothed the folds of her dress. His eyes darkened as they took her in. "I'm very pleased to see you still wearing the green dress. It is very flattering on you."

She was caught off guard by his flattery. "I am pleased you are pleased my lord."

He smirked at her. "No you aren't, but it is not necessary. And I believe I asked you to call me Christian."

"Why me, Christian?"

He smiled at her tone. "I do love the way you say my name. It is more beautiful than any sound I have ever heard." He took her hand into his and gently caressed it. "You looked at me and I wasn't the king. You were capable of seeing past my crown."

She stepped backward and found herself against a wall. His face was so close she could feel his breath. "Why do you think that?"

"I know people, I've seen many women throw themselves at me looking for the money and the power. You look like you want to throw it all in my face at the moment."

She pursed her lips together. "You're right."

He took a step back, but not enough to release her. "You know you were being brought here for a marriage. How is this different?"

"The honesty of it is different. Even if I did not love him, I would honor him because they would be vows before God."

The king laughed. "I find very few women who honor themselves so much when they are lavished with gold and jewels."

"I only came here to protect my family. You know about our situation since you agreed to pay all my father's back debts. My unhappiness and immorality are a small price in my mind for my family's safety."

"And you wondered why I wanted you. You are a breath of fresh air. I could have you hanged for speaking to me like this and yet here you are."

"Does my family still get the money? Because I will take the hanging."

He caressed her face with the backs of his fingers. "I couldn't bear the thought of that. Not when there are so many other appealing things to do to you. Besides, I don't think you find me nearly as repulsive as you indicate." He began trailing kisses up her neck. "Your heart is beating faster, your breath is increasing and you want me to kiss you."

"No." Came her breathless reply and she turned her face away from his penetrating eyes.

"Yes you do. You want to know if there is anything there. It's the only way you'll know if you're going to walk out that door or stay. Now ask me to kiss you."

She turned her face to gaze back into his eyes and saw the same burning desire she felt, but was trying to deny. But for her there was no way out. "Kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the latest installment. The dark stuff is beginning so if that is not your thing, best to move on now._

**Chapter 3**

_She turned her face to gaze back into his eyes and saw the same burning desire she felt. "Kiss me."_

She expected him to begin the rough treatment she was promised, but his lips softly touched hers. He waited and pressed in a little further until she opened her mouth to him and they began exploring each other. His hands weaved in her hair and he held her in place. He broke from the kiss and pulled back. "Are you staying or will you go?"

She opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Stay- for now."

His finger stroked her cheek. "Excellent, come." He stepped away from her and walked towards the door as he called out. "We are ready."

Her eyes opened wide, anxious at what might happening next. He saw her frightened expression and laughed. Two men came in carrying trays where they were laid upon the table. He pointed her towards a chair at the table. "Sit."

The intake of breath made her realize she had been holding it. There was a plate full of fantastically delicious food set out for two. "Did you think I would not let you eat?"

"No, I..." She blushed unable to find the words.

He came up close to her and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I am more than happy to begin now, but I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." She stammered, flustered that he was setting her off balance.

He escorted her to the seat he had indicated and pulled out her chair for her before moving over to his own chair. She set her napkin in her lap and they began eating the soup. In spite of her fear she tried to focus on her food, but could barely find attention. He tried to entertain her with mild conversation, but by the second course her mind had enough of its absurd fantasies and she decided to press the issue.

"Shall we discuss the arrangement?" She tried to appear indifferent in speech, but the wavering in her voice was palpable.

"I would prefer not." He continued eating and did not elaborate further.

Her eyebrows folded into a frown. "Why not?"

"You shall sit, eat, have a glass of wine or two. Then perhaps you will be calm enough for a discussion."

"I am calm." Her voice nearly a shout.

"Yes, I can see. Your body is a shiver and there is little cold in the room. I will not ask of you anything you do not wish to do. You have no reason to be afraid."

She nodded and tried to calm down further as she did not wish to give him the satisfaction. "If we cannot discuss this sordid arrangement, then perhaps we should try for a different topic. Tell me about yourself... Christian."

"You should already know much about me." He said dismissively.

"I have heard a great many things about the king. Tell me about Christian."

"Hmmm, what a curious assessment you propose. I would rather hear your opinions of this Christian thus far." He leaned back and steepled his hands.

"They are mostly unkind at the moment. But generally he seems to be in conflict with himself."

"Interesting impression, and I dare say accurate. Are you finished?"

She sat back from her plate. "Yes, it was quite wonderful."

"The cook here is magnificent. He has managed to do well even with the food shortage."

"I did not think you would notice these sort of things in the ivory tower."

"Anastasia, I notice everything in my kingdom." He pushed back and began pacing and she stood up to follow him as well.

She could tell this would be an uncomfortable topic between the two of them with so different of backgrounds and decided to change the subject. "How is your mother? She was not at mass today."

His eyes darkened and he looked almost angry. "She is not well today."

"Oh, I hope it is not serious." She said compassionately.

"We shall not talk about her." His voice was hard and cold.

Anastasia took a step back in fright. "I did not mean to offend. I care for her is all."

"I am sure your intentions are ever so genuine." He sneered.

"Your mother was kind to me once in a way I will never forget. Just because you have some issue with her does not mean I do not care!" She stood firm. How was she ever supposed to be this man's mistress when it felt like pure hate between them? Why would he want her when all they did was provoke one another?

"Carrick cares for her. I am exceptionally pleased with his attentiveness to her during times like these."

"Carrick is your stepfather? I was very young when it all happened. I only hear pieces of it, I wondered how much was true."

He hesitated a moment, checking her face for sincerity before speaking again. "When I was fifteen my true father died. I was far too young and ill-suited to take the throne, so my mother ruled in my stead. She had met Carrick but a year before I turned eighteen. It would have caused quite the stir would they have tried to ascend the throne together. They did not want to step in my shadow or cause any animosity in the family. On my eighteenth birthday she handed the kingdom over to me. They were wed a fortnight later and she had been happy ever since. I insisted she retain the title and her place next to me."

"Tis a very sweet story."

"She is a very special lady. It would kill her to know what a scoundrel her son has become."

It was there between them again. "Could it truly be that bad?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Show me."

He took her hand and she followed after him throughout the corridors as he stopped before a less friendly door. She took a deep breath as he pulled out a key to unlock the door. The door creaked open with an ominous sound.

As the door opened she caught her breath. His hand touched the small of her back to usher her into the room. It was a small room bedecked with a bed, dressers, a nightstand and a small table and chairs. The room was decorated in red tones with an emotionless ambiance. There were open wooden boards running across the ceiling. It did not look inherently malicious, but Anastasia felt a shiver down her spine.

"This will be your room." Christian announced.

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"Are you tired? You've had a long day."

She shook her head. Though he was right as the day had been long and anxious and she finally felt the emotions of the day washing over her. When her eyes fell upon the chain attached to the headboard the tears began falling. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and for the moment she forgot they were of the man about to imprison her. She grasped onto him and held tight until she could calm herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This was a bad idea." He sounded disheartened.

She shook her head. Her family needed this and she would suffer it for them. "No, I was but a little overwhelmed."

He laughed and turned her around to face him. "It gets worse."

"I can handle it." She solidified her resolve.

"Every night I will beat you, fuck you, then leave you here chained to the bed, locked in this room."

There it was staring her right in the face. He had no emotion and she tried to control her breathing. She would be essentially his prisoner. "That sounds unpleasant."

He nodded his head. "It is. Are you now ready to leave?"

"You have done this before?"

"Yes. Often."

"Oh." She sat silently in one of the chairs.

"Most women would inquire as to what rewards they are granted from their tenure." He looked at her confusingly.

She looked sternly at him. "I know what I am granted."

His lips tipped up at the corners. "This room only lasts a couple of weeks until you have been trained and I can trust you. Then you will become a part of court, fancy gowns, parties, all that." He waved his hand.

She looked disgusted. "I do not want any of that. I do not want anyone to know what I am. Then surely no man would ever want me to marry."

"On the contrast, many men will want to marry you. I am sure many do now."

"No decent man wants to marry a woman without virtue."

"I find many men do not hold a woman's virtue with as much esteem as you believe."

"I am sorry that you believe it is so, but I set a great deal by it and I would hope that my husband would as well. If he would not as you suggest, then I would not find him the kind of decent man that I would want to be bound to."

"Already I am losing to a future husband who does not exist."

"I have no choice in the matter. As I am granted to you as your mistress you may do with me as you please regardless of how precious I hold my virtue."

He carefully considered her predicament, or so it appeared to her. "So you are a virtuous woman. Then let me make you this deal- I will honor your professed virtue if you submit the rest of your body to me."

"I do not understand. Why have a mistress then if not to bed her?"

"There are a great many ways to please a man and you will learn the rest."

"Other ways?"

A sly grin crossed his face. "Many other ways. Generally less pleasant for you."

"What other ways."

He crept up to her and caressed each part as he named them. "Your mouth, your hands, your behind."

Her jaw dropped in shock as he cupped her backside. "People do that?"

He shrugged. "Some women even like it. And it is the alternative I am offering to you. Your virginity intact while you submit to me the rest of your body."

She stayed very still and looked at him. "Thank you then, I suppose."

"You sound unhappy."

"Am I supposed to be happy about this? You beating me?"

"You had requested the knowledge and I am but being honest. It would be worse for both of us if we are not honest now. So are you ready to take your leave or will you stay?"

She bit her lip as she carefully reviewed all the information he had granted her. "I will stay."

He ran his hand through his copper colored hair and mumbled. "I am already regretting this."

She scoffed that he had the audacity to be so flippant when she was giving up everything to him. "Excuse me, but it was you who chose me here. I did not ask for this."

"Did you not?" He sideways glanced at her. "What did you wish for in that fountain?"

She returned her gaze to her hands and remained silent.

"You will not tell me?"

She looked him in the eyes. "No, I believe I have conceded enough for one evening."

"Conceded. I have not once conceded to a woman previously and yet you... On that subject, since you have agreed I will need to have your virtue tested."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean tested?"

That same smile came over his lips once more. She could not determine if it was endearing or terrifying. "I have a physician who will come to confirm that you are in fact a virgin. Is that a problem?"

She was aghast. "Is that truly necessary?"

"But of course Anastasia, I need to ensure you are not lying to me."

"But will it... Affect..."

"He has done this before. Worry not, you will remain intact. You would not be lying to me, would you? Now is the time to come clean."

"I am not lying, I am a virgin."

"Well dear virgin, I think you have had enough tonight. Lie down and we will talk more in the morning."

She looked around, unsure herself as to what she was searching for. "I will be alone tonight?"

"Yes, and every night. I do not sleep in here."

"Oh." She felt so small and confused; did she really want her captor to sleep next to her?

"Now, undress for the night." His tone had changed as he commanded her.

"Right now?" She squeaked.

"Yes, I want to see your body. I have been dreaming about it all day and all this discussion has been uneasy on me."

She stood up and began to reach behind her to undo the lacings, but his hands stopped her. He slowly unthread the back and slid the gown down her shoulders. He held her hand as she stepped out of the dress. He unlaced her bodice and pulled down the petticoat. She was now in her chemise and had begun to shiver. He circled her, examining her then stopped and pulled her last remaining garment over her head. For the first time in her life she stood naked before a man. His eyes darkened and she felt uncomfortable beneath his gaze. He approached her and ran his hands over her body. First her neck and arms, then down her breasts and back before reaching her buttocks and stomach. She shivered and knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

"The things I want to do to this body, but I think you have had enough for tonight."

"Thank you sir."

He stroked her stomach with his thumb a few more times before turning away from her. When he returned he handed her a nightgown. "Take this. It would not do to have you freeze to death."

"Thank you." She mumbled again and threw the garment over her head

"This is your last chance to leave."

She shook her head no so he led her to the bed. She fought back the tears as he put the collar around her neck. When he locked it she turned away from him.

"You deserve better than this." He told her wistfully and walked to the door.

"Then why do you do it?" She called out to him, still facing away.

"Because I am a monster." And he shut the door and locked it.

She listened for the footsteps to disappear before she dissolved into tears.

…..

A knock on his door tore him from his reading. "Enter."

"Sir, you asked for a report." The king nodded. "She has not yet calmed sir."

He sighed. "Thank you Taylor. I will see to her."

He set down the reports and got up from his study. He followed Taylor down the hall and stopped outside her room. The faint sounds of her whimpering were heard coming from inside. He motioned Taylor to unlock the door then he crept inside and the door shut behind him. Her small body was barely moving and would not be noticeable if it were not for the occasional sniff.

He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. She startled at his touch. "Shhh. Let us get you home."

"You are sending me away?" She barely got out between her soft sobs.

"It is for the best."

"I am not leaving." Her voice was defiant despite her condition.

He sighed and continued stroking her hair. "What was the final straw?"

"The collar."

"I can see that. As I told you, it will not be like this all the time. Just a fortnight or so."

"I wanted to be more." She said so softly he could barely hear.

He stopped and looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean more?"

"More than this." She turned to him and held up the chain. "I think I could be a mistress. But this, it just feels empty."

"You can still go."

She shook her head fervently and started to speak, but stopped herself and turned away again.

"I will pay your father's debts and you can go home."

Her head perked up and she met his eyes. Upon seeing his face the light in them diminished. "No, I could not. It would feel worse."

The spark in his eyes returned and he softly laughed. "You are a strange girl. Most would take the money and run."

"Then I am strange." She pouted, then bit her lip as she thought to ask for something different. "I do ask one thing..."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight."

He drew back. "This is not usual, I-"

"Do not mind. I just thought it might make it easier." And she rolled back onto her side.

He looked at her small form and thought how much she had given up for him tonight. No one would know, he would be back in his bed by morning. He could lie with her until she fell asleep. Making his mind he slid in behind her and pulled her body into him. Her breast was resting on his forearm and he tried to ignore the compulsion to take her right there. She sighed peacefully and began drifting to sleep.

"I will not sleep here again." He insisted.

"I know." She mumbled sleepily. "Just hold me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

_So I promised the dark and this is where it starts. There is a very graphic scene at the end that may not be suitable for those with a delicate nature, so you have been warned. Even still, I hope I have not yet lost everyone and that someone enjoys it!_

_Also, thank you to everyone out there reading and reviewing. You make my day!_

**Chapter 4**

He awoke with a start before remembering where he was. He looked over at the small woman lying on his arm, clutching his body. He longed to reach over and stroke her hair, but that would promote further attachment and he was afraid she was becoming too attached as it was. He rolled her to her side and sat up on the bed. The form next to him started to stir so he quickly put his clothes on and tried to walk out.

"Where are you off to this early in the morning?" She mumbled.

"It is a busy day. The doctor will be in to see you later this morning and I will be back to see you this afternoon. If you need anything ask the guard."

She sat up with a start. "The doctor?"

He looked at her with a knowing smile. "Of course, to validate your virtue."

Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Is this common?"

"Not many women are so protective of this particular asses, therefore I require validation. Have you something to hide?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes immediately fell to her lap. "No sir, but I do not appreciate the thought of his observation."

"He is a good doctor, I assure you the procedure will be fine." He was quickly becoming annoyed by her questioning.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Is this truly necessary?"

"It is."

"Then I will abide your wishes."

With her hesitance in this matter he expected more of a fight. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I can tell you will please me very much."

But her eyes were already focused down in her lap. "Yes sir."

He sighed. "You have had the night to think, did your mind change?"

"No sir. I will stay." Her eyes flicked to the chain holding her to the bed.

He began to start again with her, but gripped his hand into a fist and let his anger subside. He pulled a dress out of the closet and tossed it next to her. "I will return later in the day. The guards will bring you food, but are instructed not to speak to you unless you request them. Please remain clothed as your body now belongs to me."

She grabbed the garments and quickly changed not wanting to get caught in her state of undress not purely for his purposes, but for her own modesty. Her gaze now focused on the chain restraining her in the room. She pulled at it and tested its length. Still attached she could make it to almost the entire room. She explored for a few minutes inspecting all the room's contents before settling back in the bed. A half hour later there was a knock at the door and she began to perspire. "Please come in."

A guard brought in a huge tray of food. He set it down at the small table in the room. "M'lady." He nodded and briskly left the room.

"Thank you!" She called out after him. She pulled the chain out enough to reach the table and she sat down to eat. She had not realized how hungry she was until that moment. Once finished she was unsure if she should call them back to retrieve the dishes. While contemplating a knock came upon the door. "Come in please."

Her guard came in and behind him stood a well-dressed man. She tried to place him, then assumed he must be the doctor. He looked younger than she had expected, but still older than the king. The guard left and closed the door behind him

"Greetings my lady. I am Dr. Flynn. Surely you have been informed of my arrival."

"I have doctor. My name is Anastasia Steele." She held out her hand which the doctor took and kissed.

Dr. Flynn took the chair from the table as Anastasia sat on the bed. "Our dear king does choose well. I hope he disclosed why I am here, but I will assure you that I will try to make this as comfortable as possible."

She looked down at her hands. "I... Thank you doctor."

"Please lie back on the bed."

She hesitated before she shifted back to the end of the bed and laid back. Her head rolled to the side and blinked back the threatening tears. The doctor set his bag next to her and began rolling her skirt back.

"Ah!" She called out.

Dr. Flynn immediately stopped. "Are you quite alright my lady?"

"Umm... The king... He requested ... That I not ... That I am clothed."

"At ease my lady. I will only lift your skirts, so you will retain your clothes. His highness is aware of the procedure."

"Oh, I apologize." The blush crept over her face as she turned away again.

"Tis normal to have these types of concern." He then rolled her skirts back only to her waist.

"Has the king had you perform the procedure previously?"

The good doctor had sense to hesitate. "On a few occasions."

A myriad of thoughts ran through her head. She was aware that she was not the first woman he had done this with. But what broke her was the thought of how many times has Dr. Flynn been called for this same visit?

"You shall feel a slight pressure, then I will be done."

The pain was minimal, but exacerbated by her embarrassment. She lay still to not cause further pain and she tried to ignore the man under her skirts. When finished he did not look at her, but folded her skirts down first to return her modesty. Then he reached out offering her a hand of assistance. She gladly took it, happy to be released from the uncomfortable situation. It was to be short lived as the clanking sound of her chain brought the blush across her face.

The good doctor gave her a small smile. "You did well. The king will be pleased."

"As you say."

"He is a dear friend. And I dare say I have never seen him so anxious for a companion."

"Yes, I am sure he is."

He reached forward to grasp her hand. "You will be good for him. I am sure of it."

Her lips involuntarily twitched into a smile. "I shall strive to be."

"I must be away now. Do you have need of anything before I leave?"

"No sir. I do hope we meet again."

"I am sure we will my dear." And he took his leave. She sat back on the bed and waited.

...

"So my dear friend, I am jealous of you at last."

"Good Doctor Flynn! Come have a goblet of wine with me that we may toast our peculiar occasion."

He laughed and took the wine goblet from his hand. "I may not envy your kingly duties, but you have exquisite taste in women."

"She is quite beautiful, but is she pure?"

"As pure as the God given snow."

"This is most excellent news." The clinked glasses and drank heartily from their cups.

"So what are your plans for her?" He casually remarked.

The king made a disgusted sound. "Carrick has crept into your ear as well?"

"My good friend, I have no inkling as to what you are speaking."

"My father is industriously pushing for my marriage."

"I have not spoken to him on such a matter. Your mother, however is certain she would feel better if you were to be cared for by a wife."

"Not all are as lucky as they are in choosing a mate. But my mother, what news do you have?"

"Sadly no news on that front. She is no worse no better. And I have no inkling as to what might cause or cure her. The romantic that she is keeps insisting that it is just worry over her single son."

"The foolish woman. I should spend more time with her, then she would see her son is fine."

"You see her every day as it is. She knows you love her, but she wants to see you happy not weeping over her."

"As if a wife would make me happy."

"Curious that you are so concerned over the virtue of this one if not to make her your wife."

"She was very insistent upon it. I had to ensure she was not lying to me. I trust this will not make it back to my mother. She does not need to be aware of her son's abhorrent behavior."

"Not a word will cross my lips. But you should consider yourself before you sully the girl forever."

"Worry not, I have plans for her..."

The two men drank and toasted for an hour before both decided it best to return to their duties. Flynn had patients to see and Christian was anxious to get back to Anastasia. Now knowing she was honorable made him long to begin their affair. He rushed through the labyrinth of halls before running into someone.

Both parties began their callous words before looking up to see the offender. "Christian, I do not usually see you out of your study at this time of day."

"Lady Elena, it is good to see you here. I trust you were up tending to my mother."

"Yes, no better than the last day. But how are you? It feels ages since we last dined together."

"I find myself absorbed with my royal duties and less time to myself." He placated her.

She was not so easily pushed aside and moved in closer to him. "There was a time when you relished my company."

"As always, I value your friendship and I truly appreciate the assistance and care you have shown my mother of late."

"But of course, she is my dearest friend. How could I so easily disregard her in a time of need?"

"Your friendship is cherished above all others. But I apologize, for I must away now."

"You must, of course. To a young maiden with brown locks so I hear." She sneered.

He sighed. "The gossip travels so freely these days. What news have you heard?"

"The town is a flitter over the girl in the green dress. But no one seems to know anything about her."

"There is nothing to know."

"Of course, my darling. But when has that ever stopped people from talking?" She pat him on the shoulder.

"I would hope as a friend you would help to squash these rumors."

"As you say my lord. Please, take your leave." She leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips, which he accepted, but allowed no further. Once she broke away she granted him a deep bow before they turned and walked their separate ways.

The king shrugged off the frustrations of the impromptu meeting and focused on the task ahead. He gave a nod to the guard at her door and was promptly led into the room. The beautiful woman lay upon the bed in what appeared to be a sleep.

He waited to hear the door lock behind him and sat on the bed next to her. A glance around the room and he saw that she had not touched her lunch. He caressed her hair rousing her from her slumber. She stirred and flinched from him as she woke.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Though she faced away from him, he could make out the red rimmed eyes. "You are back."

"I am, your lunch is untouched."

That he should care about her food intake when he was debasing her so completely perplexed her. "Indeed. It is unappetizing under the circumstances."

"You must eat." He demanded.

"It should not give you much thought, as it is not your concern."

"Everything about you is my concern."

She gave a quick laugh. "That is convenient."

"It is my duty to you. Now, come and let us eat." He held out his hand to her.

She behest his request and joined him at the table. A guard brought in another tray of food and the two sat together at the table. They ate in silence until she broke in.

"How was your day?"

He frowned. "It was productive. And yours?"

"Degrading, demeaning, and boring."

"A quite interesting, if not elaborated assessment. Do you care to elaborate further?"

"I take that you would understand the first two. The third is in regards to my imprisonment where there is little to do while I lay in wait."

"What sort of productive employment would you appreciate?"

"At home I would do a number of duties to help out around the stead. That makes this very restricting in comparison."

"I take that you are an accomplished lady. As such I will have some items brought to fill your dull hours. But I assure you, I will try my best to busy you myself."

She ignored his brusque comment. "I would appreciate the items. Thank you."

He caught a small laugh in his throat, but declined further comment.

This small measure greatly angered Anastasia. "You laugh at me?"

Christian cleared his throat. "I doubt you will feel so thankful towards me later. But we shall see where that takes us. Are you quite finished with lunch?"

"Yes, sir."

His mouth tipped up at the corners as he beckoned his man to retrieve their trays. Once he left she noticed the change in Christian's demeanor as eyed her down with lust.

"My dear Anastasia, are you ready to begin?"

She began apprehensively. "I somehow doubt I will ever be ready, so I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Why did you say yes?"

"I believe I had already made that clear." She was becoming annoyed with the delay of the inevitable and the repetitive questioning.

"What did you wish for?" He pushed her further.

"No." She said quietly.

"You will tell me eventually."

"You do not need the additional ammunition against me."

"You speak the truth, but my curiosity has been peaked. I will torture it out of you if necessary."

"Please forget this line of thought. You have taken so much from me it would be unkind to take my dreams as well."

"Perchance I am attempting to make your dreams come true."

She laughed a little before the sobriety of the situation hit her again. "You know little of me, sir, but surely even you are aware that my dreams do not involve beatings."

He leaned forward and tucked a curl behind her ear. "It is not all violent, much of it is quite pleasurable. Besides, regardless of your own beliefs, I do truly care for you."

"Must you do it?" She looked up at him pleading.

He closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, I must. I shall not hurt you in any noticeable fashion. Your perfect body shall remain that way."

She merely nodded, afraid that her voice would betray her. He took this opportunity to move closer to her, brushing his finger along her upper arm. A shiver came over her body as his other hand cupped her face to turn towards him.

"I do not wish to hurt you." He said as both leaned in to one another. Their lips touched and so it began, soft and sweet. With each passing second she became more aware of his movement, the way he opened her mouth, his hands rubbing her body, and the shifting of his own body closer to her. She was in the throes of his passion and she could only allow him the access he desired. "Are you ready?"

A breathless _Yes_ was her reply. He did not wait for further thought lest she change her mind. He grasped her hands and helped her to stand before leading her into the middle of the room. She tried to follow as he took a few steps back, but he held his hand up indicating she should stay. He pulled off all his outer garments.

"I want to look at you. Undress, slowly."

Her fingers were shaking as she clumsily undid the lacings on the dress before pulling her arms out and letting it pool at her feet. She tugged at the chemise and also let it drop to the floor. He stared at her with burning lust in his eyes.

"Bring them to me then return to your place."

She did as she was told and stood in the spot as he sat the clothes down and approached her. He circled her many times and she felt an intense need to cover her body, but she was sure he would disapprove. She flinched as she felt his body touching her naked back and his breath against her ear.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"Is there any small part of you that desires this at all?"

She closed her eyes, ashamed of what was to come. Her voice was but a whisper. "Yes."

"I promise you, no damage will be done. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He grabbed her arms and held them in front of her placing her hands together. Lashing them together tightly he threw the other end of the rope over a cross-beam. Her body was quickly overwhelmed by his hands and mouth. Down her arms, kisses on her shoulder, rubbing against her breasts, before finally stopping just below her waist.

"I promised to you that I shall protect what you hold most sacred and that I shall. However I will be touching a great many other places that you will have to bear my judgment. If however you feel overwhelmed you need only say a word and I shall cease immediately."

"What word?"

She could feel him smile against her bare shoulder. "Virgin."

Her head whipped around to find him, but when she turned he was not to be found. As she turned the other way she heard a sharp crack and felt the sting across her buttocks. The shock more than force propelled her forward a step as a garbled noise came out of her mouth.

"Face forward."

She had no time to react before there was another strike and another. Finally her voice cried out and his hands were back on her. This time they were on her breasts, but this time they were grasping and his fingers pinched her taut nipples. She cried out again a mix of pain and pleasure in her voice as his own words reverberated in her head. But all too soon the hands were gone replaced by the pain. Three sharp blows then one hand returned to her breast and the other reached between her thighs. Panic spread over her as she wanted to protect herself, but as she was restrained she had no way out.

"Stop your vexing."

His fingers rubbed against her and a moan escaped before she could silence it. He reached in further and she could feel wetness against her thighs. "See how your body welcomes me."

Her own response was disgusting her, but she had no time to process. His hands were off her and the pain resumed. Back and forth, pain and sensation, her body was swimming in a sea of turmoil. Finally when he reached between her legs he wet his fingers with her and slid them in her backside. She immediately tensed up and fought against the intrusion. A hand on her hip pulled her into him further. She cried out again and again, the wetness running down her legs before he relented. His fingers trailed up her legs rubbing it in.

"Was it so bad?"

A moan was her only response.

He chuckled to himself. He pulled the rope down and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly. "You have done well, but I am not finished with you yet."

Her eyes widened at what more could befall her until she realized that he had not yet been satisfied. He lowered her down to her knees and stroked her cheek. With one hand he dropped his stockings and her body trembled. "Open your mouth sweet girl."

She complied with his request. He helped her take him into her mouth and kept one hand on the back of her head with the other stroking her cheek. She gagged at the fullness and he moaned at the feeling. "You feel wonderful beautiful girl. Keep steady."

He pulled her onto him a few more times before spilling into her mouth. The force caused her to spit it back up on him as a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

The stockings were pulled off immediately and he next picked her up off the ground. He placed her gently on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. His natural inclination was to flee, but he instead sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her hair. "Sweet girl, was it too much?"

"Just go." She whimpered. "You professed that you would leave, so do not linger."

"Say the word and I shall go or beg me stay and I will comply."

"You do as you wish, I am nothing to beg of the king."

He stood and walked to the door and Lord Taylor approached. "Bring a set of clothes." He ordered. Taylor nodded and walked away.

Christian returned to the bed and climbed in beside her. "You may not beg of the king, but you can always beg of me."

"I am still nothing." She said quietly.

"Most profoundly untrue. You are more than everything. Now sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back. This is another warning, things will get darker in this chapter. Credit to EL James for the inspiration of these characters, though I have manipulated them for my own dark purposes…_

**Chapter 5**

Her softly rising and falling frame set him at peace. He wanted to reach out and caress her soft skin, stroke her silky hair, but he could not risk to wake her. So instead he just watched, lying on his side, breathing in her air, hoping to share the energy that propelled her forward.

All too soon he heard the light knock at the door and he realized his time with her was over. He gently crawled out of bed hoping to not wake her and made it to the door with minimal noise. Sir Taylor held out the clothes to him when he opened it and merely raised an eyebrow at his naked disheveled appearance. The king shot him a look that would make any man hold his tongue.

Taylor shut the door and the king began to dress. The girl on the bed began to shift seeking the warm companion who had left. Her eyes opened to see him finish his dressing.

"You are away so soon, my lord?"

"Aye. I have a dinner I must attend to."

"Oh." She was surprised to feel disappointed at his absence.

He approached her in the bed as he smiled and caressed her cheek. "Worry not sweet girl, I will be back afterwards."

The disappointment was replaced by fear as she realized what he meant. While she had been able to endure his predilection, she was now concerned about accepting it again so soon.

"I see the fear in your eyes. Try not to dwell on the negative." As her eyes changed to that of consternation he laughed. "Good girl. Instead let me gaze upon that beautiful body one last time."

He pulled at the sheet to get a better look and she grabbed it from him. And they were both laughing as they wrestled for it. Another knock came at the door and Christian folded the sheet back over her.

"Announce yourself."

"Sir, I bring those items which you requested." Taylor's voice proclaimed.

"Excellent." He looked down at her undressed body hiding under the blanket and decided it would be enough. "Keep yourself covered. Enter Taylor."

Taylor came in holding a basket of supplies. Ana shrieked when she saw its contents. He avoided looking in her direction and instead met the King's eyes as they shared a look before he set it down and took his leave and firmly shut the door again.

"All this is for me?" She squeaked?

"Yes, I told you I would find something to keep you entertained."

She wrapped her arms around him letting the blanket fall to her waist. Christian's neck whipped towards the door and confirmed it was closed with no access. He turned back to her and saw her blush as his own demeanor darkened.

"I meant what I said about your body."

"Perhaps I was willing you to see it before you left." She countered him.

"Regardless, make sure no other man sees what belongs only to me."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head in defeat.

He tipped her chin up to force her to look into his eyes. "You shall eat tonight. I will return."

She nodded her approval and he kissed her quickly on the lips. His gaze then ran down the rest of her body and his hands reached out to stroke her breasts. Then he jumped up and threw the covers back over her. "Get dressed when I leave." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Taylor was waiting a few steps away, out of the line of sight when he exited the room. "Knock on the door in five minutes to see if she's dressed."

"Yes sir. Also, Princess Mia has arrived."

"She has? This is welcome news." And he took off for his mother's corridor.

Outside the room he stood and knocked before he was beckoned in. The princess was sitting beside their mother's bed holding hands. She was growing more beautiful as each day passed. At her tender age his thoughts flickered to the other young woman attached to his bed. They must both be close in age, but he would kill any man who threatened to treat Mia in such fashion. In a different setting, the two would be close friends. Mia had the ability to draw people to her like a moth to the flame, and Ana had the sweet disposition that would welcome her in. As it was the two would be separated for the foreseeable future.

Her boundless enthusiasm jumped from her seat and threw her arms around him. "How I missed you big brother." She whispered in his ear.

"And I you." They broke from their embrace. "What news have you from Duneshire?"

"They offered this concoction which has treated these types of symptoms in the past." She held up a small vial of liquid.

"And they are to be trusted?"

"Yes, I believe so. They have nothing to gain by provoking our lands."

He nodded and gestured to the bed on which their mother lay. "Mother, what is your opinion? Would you try this elixir in hopes of alleviating this foul pestilence?"

"If that is what you recommend." She croaked out.

"It is worth the attempt."

Mia poured the elixir into a goblet and added some wine. She handed it to her mother. The frail woman accepted and drank heartily. Both her children sat in wait.

"Did they say how long?" Christian stamped his foot impatiently.

"About an hour." His sister replied.

"Where is our dear brother?"

Mia snickered. "He came by to bid me greeting then he left to go tend some young lady."

"I see." Christian brooded.

"Children, please let us not sit and wait. Tell us about your journey dear Mia. Leave nothing out." She had all the grace promised by her name and the mere words out of her mouth ended the children's bickering.

Mia spent the next half hour regaling them with tales of her journey to the strange foreign land. She had a way with people and had many different stories. "And then the emperor was trying to trade me in marriage to his son for a huge allotment of gold. I practically had to pull Luke off of him!"

This had set her and her mother into a fit of laughter. The king, however, turned to the knight he had sent to guard his precious sister. He had the sense to lower his head in shame. Mia saw this and smacked her brother's arm. "Do not look at him with such disdain. He did an excellent job of escorting me."

"He brought you back safe and sound. That is enough to earn my gratitude. You must be hungry. Let us eat now." He motioned to his knight and he went to fetch servers to bring the evening meal. "Mother, I do hope you will feel well enough to eat something."

"I will try. Perhaps I will eat more if only my heart felt at peace for my son."

"I will tell you everything if you will finish all your food." He smirked at her.

"What an impossible son I have." She smiled.

Grace's nurse-maid came in and helped her to sit up. Then three trays were brought in, Christian and Mia had a table placed between them and Grace had a table set for her lap. It was a lavish meal though Grace's plate was smaller at her request.

"I will counter, I will continue to eat as long as you continue to speak."

"Well played my queen. I will agree to your terms."

They prayed and began eating. Christian told of news about the kingdom. The new policies and measures he was taking to improve living conditions and safety. The famine caused difficult times for all which gave little cause for much happy news. Grace ate slowly, forcing down each bite so as to keep her son talking. "So at last I heard we should hear back from either Sir Jose or Sir Ethan within a fortnight. I only hope that it will be in enough time."

"My dear son, we can only pray our supplies will last."

"I wonder to myself. How many have prayed for you and still you are no better?"

The queen would not be swayed. "God has a purpose for everything. If he bids me pass today, then so be it. You must never doubt him."

"As you say. I continue to pray for you every night."

"You need to spend less time worrying over your mother and more time on yourself. All I hear of is your work. When will my son find a woman to bear my grandchildren?"

"You have your spies lurking around every corner. Today I had our good doctor friend harassing me." He raised an eyebrow at her in jest.

She placed a hand to her breast. "I know in my heart that I would be healed if only I knew you were being loved and cared for."

"You have stopped eating and now we are done talking about Christian."

"He just does not want you to know about the new girl in his life." Mia piped in.

"What are you speaking to?" He accused.

"Please brother, everyone is gossiping about it. You were seen a few days ago walking with a young lady."

"Oh yes, Carrick said you were staying in town. We both found that odd."

He just shook his head. "You both need to meddle less. There is nothing to be said, I merely went for a walk."

"Christian, I- oh." She grasped at her breast again, this time in pain.

"Mother, are you ill?"

"You see what poor shape you leave me in? Wondering about you." She closed her eyes and leaned back.

"This means the elixir did not work. Sleep now Mother. We will be back tomorrow."

Both children kissed their mother to bid her goodnight and left the room. Once out of sight they embraced again.

"Oh Christian, what are we to do now?"

"I cannot think of any other place to send for. Perhaps the other two ships will bring good news, but I fear for the worst."

"I cannot bear to think of life without her."

"Nor I. We will find a way."

She pulled away from him. "Thank you, for being so strong when I am so weak."

"Always." Mia stood there fidgeting for a few moments as Christian assessed her curiously. "What is it? Is there more you have to tell me?"

"I do not wish you to worry." She pouted.

"But worry I shall until you out with it."

"When we were at the emperor's palace, I spoke with an older woman, a fortune teller of their land. She spoke of you and was concerned."

"Curious that she would speak of me as I was not present."

"She did speak to me about my future, then she professed her concern for my eldest brother. She said: His heart will be torn apart by one closest to him."

He laughed at her. "My gullible little sister believing in soothsayers now. Pray, what else did she say?"

"Do not belittle it. I worry about you! I might also have also let it pass, but she has been right about so many other things..." Her eyes wandered off.

He grasped her arms and shook her. "What other things? Mia, what is happening?"

"Please, trust me. Something in this castle is not right. And I think it might have something to do with Mother's condition."

"Because the soothsayer told you so?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I can feel it." She asserted.

"I will heed your advice and be more cautious." He let her go and his eyes grew angry. Something had changed since Mia had been gone, though he did not want to believe it was the cause of any current predicaments.

"Christian? Is something going on? Please tell me."

"Nothing. I have some things to look into. Go, get your rest. Your journey has been long."

"I will, but please know I am always at your service should you need me."

"I will take that under advisement. It is good to have you home my darling." He kissed her forehead.

"It is good to be home." She kissed his cheek back then skipped off to bed.

He waited for her to be out of earshot before turning the other direction. His sister's words muddled through his head as he pondered their meaning. The destination was already determined and the distance gave him time. He grabbed a bottle of wine and intended on finishing it. He stalked the castle drinking and thinking. He found himself in the stables and grabbed two leather straps and continued walking. Before he was aware he was standing before her door, Taylor waiting his arrival.

"Sir."

"Things here?" He slightly slurred.

"All is well sir. And your mother?"

"No improvement."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"As am I." He nodded and the door was opened for him.

The room possessed small, yet ominous sounds which harmonized the beating inside his own heart. He found her sitting innocuously in a chair reading a book. She looked so innocent, but his anger was palpable from events beyond both their control. Her face lit up when she saw him enter, but fell when she registered his cloud of anger. She sat the book down and stood up to greet him.

"How good it is to see you."

"Is it?" He growled at her.

"It is." She looked confused.

"We will see. Undress."

She complied with his request and began removing her clothing. "Is everything alright my lord?"

"Stand where you were earlier." He commanded.

"Christian, what is wrong? You frighten me."

"Do as you are told."

She hesitated then walked to the center of the room. Her body shook with fear. Without a word he stood behind her and pulled her hair up with a leather strap. The pale skin of her back covered with goose bumps as he brushed his fingers against it. He produced the same length of rope in front of her.

"Hold out your hands."

"Christian, please." She begged, but stopped once she saw the anger in his eyes.

He wrapped her hands together and threw the rope over the beam before tying it off near him. Then he pulled out another leather strap, a longer, thicker one. He knew she was scared, terrified even. It was in every move of her body, the way her feet shifted as though she could not stand still, the way her wrists rubbed against the rope, the way her breath quickened. The wait was making it worse and he wanted to see her squirm. He removed only his outer garments. Anger building up inside him as he recalled what had just transpired. Where else could his sister's prediction make any sense?

The strap cracked hard against her and she let out a yelp. The pain was worse than before as the force was greater. She had braced herself for it, but it was so much more than she expected. The blows kept coming, up her back, down her legs, across her buttocks. Sometimes they were so close together that she did not have time to scream between them.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Christian, please stop. I cannot take this."

"I asked you a question." He whipped her three more times.

"My family. I could save my family." Her voice whimpered.

"No, what else." Three more times. She wailed in pain.

"Stop, please stop. You promised not to hurt me."

"Anastasia, you have to answer my question."

Three more times and she could barely speak. Her head fell forward and a few tendrils of her brown hair escaped and framed her tearful face.

"I wanted to be with you." Her voice was but a whisper.

"Why?" He hissed.

"Christian, please. No more."

He cracked the strap once more across her behind and the skin broke in a thin line. One strip of broken skin between the red marks spanning her body. All she could make out was a low, painful noise. Christian dropped to the floor as a single drop of blood fell. He put his head between his knees and tried to control his breathing. Unbeckoned tears dropped to the floor, but he did not make a sound.

Anastasia soon regained herself and found herself still bound. Her wrists chaffed against the burning rope. She turned around to search for Christian and found him on the floor. "Christian. Untie me Christian, please."

He sat still on the floor, ignoring her plea. "Let me down Christian."

"No." He mumbled.

"Let me down Christian so I may do my job." Her voice was soft and kind, so unlike how he expected her to be.

He reached up from his sitting position to loosen the rope holding her up. She dropped her arms and tested her wrists. She could not loosen the ropes, but did not want to waste further time. Dropping to the floor and crawling over to him, she put her hands on either side of his face. "Please, come back to me."

"It has to be you." He mumbled.

Her hands forced his face to look her in the eyes. "Come back."

He looked down at her bound wrists and grasped them with his hands. He deftly untied the knots freeing her hands. The rope had burned red into wrists and the skin was beginning to break. His thumb rubbed against the burns as he sadly gazed upon them. "I hurt you..."

"Please tell me what is troubling you. Let me help you." She kept forcing him to look in her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened from her own pain.

His thoughts became jumbled and the last thought that crossed his mind was how beautiful her eyes were and then he blackness overcame him.

She caught him before his head hit the floor and laid him down as delicately as possible. She panicked for a moment and tried to gather her thoughts. Her first move was to put her chemise on trying to ignore the pain across her backside. She called out to the door.

"Taylor. Taylor, please come in and help me."

The door burst open and he scanned over the scene. He kneeled beside the fallen king. "What happened?"

Anastasia stuttered, she was unaware of how much information she should give him. "I do not know, he was... weak... and then... he fell."

Taylor gave her a stern look as he knew there was more to the story. She countered him with her own stare.

"I can carry him."

"Let me clean him up first." She ambled up and went into the bathroom, careful to not sound out any of the pain in present company.

"What happened to you?" Came the horrified response behind her.

The blood had seeped through her chemise leaving a large stain. She carried on her business ignoring his question. Bringing back a wet cloth she wiped down his face and neck. "Please wake up."

Taylor ignored his king, his concern residing with the young woman in his care. "You are bleeding, we need to find you medical attention."

"I am fine. We need to take care of him. He cannot go through the halls, no one shall see him like this."

"I do not want to leave him here." Taylor asserted.

"He will perfectly safe here." Her anger asserted.

"But will you be?"

She further ignored him, tending instead to her comatose patient. "Christian, wake up please. We need you to wake."

After a few moments he awoke with a start sitting straight up. He looked around the room assessing any danger before the other two occupants. Wasting no time he tried to stand.

"Christian, please sit for a moment. You are not well and need to rest." She touched his face which caused an involuntary shiver through him. Quickly she withdrew her hand.

The king stood up and walked out with minor balance issues. Taylor shot up to follow in his wake. His clothes remained where he had left them. Anastasia sat on the floor listening as the door slammed it's ominous tone. After a time she went to tend her own wounds before crawling into bed. Then she lay there weeping, wondering what she had done wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I feel terribly for going so long without an update. I am now finished with school, however my brain feels like mush! So hopefully this will tide you over until I can get back into the swing of things. Thank you everyone reading and reviewing, I really appreciate all the thoughts. So please drop me a review to get me out of my slump. _

_Note: I did want to address one item. When Christian gave her the safe word, it was with specific intent. If she uses the safe word, then she that is what she is forfeiting. I modified the concept from a lesser known fable/fairy tale. If you can figure it out it will tell you a lot… ;)_

**Chapter 6**

A silver mist covered the forest. He brushed past the branches tearing at his arms. They felt like pins against his skin. There was a sense of urgency in his head. There was something he had to find. He traveled through an overgrown path in the forest until he came upon a small clearing and saw a figure on the ground. She stood before him, an angel in white. His Ana with her long flowing brown locks bedecked in a flowing white gown. She was searching for something but it was not for him. He was concealed in the trees as he watched a man approached her. He could only see his blonde hair from the back. He wrapped his arms around Ana and they began a passionate embrace.

Christian sat up in bed with a start. He was panting and sweating heavily. The first glance told him he was in his room. He was in his bed wearing his nightclothes though he did not remember coming to bed. He next saw a stern-faced Taylor sitting next to his bed.

"Have you been sitting there all night?" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Most of it."

Christian ran through his memories of the day before. A vivid flashback came to the forefront. "Anastasia. How is she?"

"Still here." A crease in Taylor's brow was the only change in expression.

"Dare I ask what has caused your ire?"

"She was bleeding."

"Yes."

Taylor continued to stare him down, but the king refused to budge.

"I tried to warn her away. She chose to stay."

"She is not like the others."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You think I am unaware of this? What is your concern with her anyway?"

"It is concern for you. Destroying an innocent girl like her would ruin your reputation."

"She will hold her tongue. Which is less than I could say for you. How would the Widow Jones take your fascination with a young girl like her?"

"You misunderstand my intent."

"And you are not permitted to question my judgment. We are finished speaking of it."

"Yes sir." And he exited the room.

Christian threw some clothes on and knew he had a mess ahead of him. Taylor's attitude had shown him that he needed to go see her and soon. He debated the merits of visiting her for breakfast or putting it off until later hoping it would die down. Ultimately he decided it would be best to go now since otherwise he would stress further about it for the rest of the day. Tracing his way back to her corridor he noticed Taylor outside speaking to the guard on duty. The guard's blonde hair gave the king a momentary flashback to his dream, but he shook it off.

"I cannot seem to avoid you. Since you are here, tell me how is she."

"Best you go check her yourself."

Christian felt his anger flash, but contained it as he knew it would upset her. "Has she eaten yet?"

"Not yet."

"See to it then." Christian instructed the other guard. He bowed his head and left for the kitchen.

"At least someone knows how to take orders." Christian grumbled as he brushed past him to open the door.

"Sir." Taylor only smiled.

Christian was unaware of what to expect, but he did not anticipate the scene before him. From the distraught little girl he was left yesterday was a composed woman who ignored his presence in the room. She was dressed in the lightest dress in the closet. Not to his surprise she was standing as her backside would have been sore, but what caught him off guard was her actions. She was standing before an easel, her hands making delicate strokes on the canvas.

"Lady Steele, a curious activity so early in the morning." He tipped his head to the side.

She looked up from her work briefly, her expression was vacant. "I could not sleep."

"Are you well?" He asked her.

"No lasting damage." Her answer detached.

"You know what I mean."

She turned her attention to him again. "I am quite sure I do not. You asked a question which I answered."

He held his building rage in check. This reaction was his fault, therefore it was his responsibility to fix the situation. He could not however give the impression that he was becoming sensitive and therefore kept his tone stoic. "Was I too rough?"

She finally broke away from her painting and looked down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes. "I do not know. Was that very rough? Does it get worse?"

"No, I usually am not so rough. Last night was... Unusual."

She nodded her head, but remained silent.

"May I see?" He asked, but as she looked up to speak there was a knock at the door. "Who interrupts now?"

"Sir, I have the breakfast trays." The voice called through the door.

"Bring them in please."

The blonde guard brought them in and set them on the table. He looked up at Anastasia and smiled.

"Thank you so much." She smiled back.

Christian watched the two with burgeoning anger. The guard nodded to her and then the king and quickly left the room. Once the door was firmly shut the king rounded on her. "What was that?"

"Pardon?"

"You and the guard?"

"You mean Jack? I said thank you. It is called manners, surely your mother taught you those."

"I do not like the way that he looked at you."

"Would you cut all men's eyes out so they could not look at me at all?"

"If it needed to be done."

"You are so hypocritical. Surely you are not jealous over a small thank you?" She laughed.

"You dare accuse me of jealousy." His anger began rising again.

"I dare. What shall you do? Beat me again? I may as well get used to the treatment." She huffed.

He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "This is not the intended conversation when I came down here. Take your clothes off and lie on the bed."

Her eyes widened in fear and her breath began to quicken. "No, please. Not this soon, I cannot bear it, please."

"Impossible woman, I only want to dress your wounds. Do as you are told."

"I would advise against it." She backed away from him clutching her arms against her breasts.

"I will not hurt you." He grit through his teeth.

"No, you just want to see the damage you have caused."

"I want to fix it now get on the bed."

She hesitated before giving in to him once more. The dress was slow to peel off and she winced in pain at every movement. When she went to take off the chemise he stepped forward to help. Once the garment was removed he stood there staring at her until she looked up into his eyes. His hands gently rubbing her upper arms.

"Turn around."

She looked down at the floor and bid his request. Her back was striped with purple welts, some raised and the one cut line across her buttock. The damage was not the worst, but he could see she was visibly shaken by it.

"Lie on the bed face down."

She bid his request as he shuffled around the room. Finally she felt the bed dip beside her. "This will be a little cold, but you will feel better."

He began smoothing a salve over her wounds. A hiss from the sensitive pain emerged from her lips. He stroked her hair gently and felt her body eventually relax under him. Then he continued healing her wounds. With every stroke he felt the pain he had caused her. He truly was a monster. This contrasted so completely with her innocence and compassion. His thoughts flitted back to the way she cupped his face with the rope burning her wrists. She had to have be in terrible pain, but she came to his aid.

"Will it always be like this?" Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"No."

"Did I displease you?" She sounded hurt.

"No."

"So you just..."

"I warned you what I am." His voice remained emotionless.

She turned on her side. "Then why are you here?"

"Why are you?" She turned back down in a huff which caused the king to laugh. "What I thought. Now stay still."

He had anointed all her wounds and attempted to dress them with a cloth and straps. When finished he looked down at his handiwork. "How does that feel?"

"Not horrible."

"Good, now you can sit up and get dressed so we may have breakfast."

"I am quite hungry." She sat up awkwardly trying not to pull at her dressings.

At this moment he turned away from her to catch a glimpse of her work. "What is that?"

"Of what do you refer?" She was confused by his abrupt tone.

"That painting. What is the meaning of this?"

"It is just a painting. I had a dream and could not get the vision out of my mind."

Christian studied the painting. It was the same silver-grey haze from his dream and it was disturbing him to have another connection to the feelings it brought in him. "Your dream, tell me of it."

She was about to beg him to not discuss it, but a cutting look stopped her before she could start. "I am in a meadow and I cannot move. I hear a voice calling for me, but he cannot find me..."

"Who calls for you?"

"It is your voice I hear." She becomes quiet.

"There is more, continue."

"Someone does find me, but it is not you." She looks away from him.

His eyes narrow at her. "As I suspected."

"I do not bid him! But in the dream I cannot get away. And I want you to find me, I am begging for you to save me."

"It is a good thing you are incapable of getting to the forest then." He narrowed his eyes at her, specifically eyeing the chain around her neck.

"You do not believe me. You do not trust me."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I find it uncommon for women to be trustworthy."

"Then I will have to try harder."

"Sit and eat before the breakfast grows cold." He sets a large pillow on her chair.

"Thank you." She politely replied as she tried to daintily sit down. The pain was still present, but was somewhat lessened. They ate their breakfast in silence.

As Christian finished he broke the silence. "Please remember to eat today and keep the dressings on. Ask the guard for myself or Dr. Flynn if you need further assistance or need the dressings changed."

"Will you not be back this evening?" The disappointment she felt surprised her.

"I had not intended on it. I thought you would need a rest."

"Oh, I just thought... Perhaps you would come by for dinner."

"I will be dining with my family tonight." He quickly retorts. "I truly believed you would not want to see me."

"I do not have much other choice for companionship at the moment."

"Companionship by opportunity, not out of true affection." He sneered at her.

"I want to feel affection for you, why do you fight it?"

"You _want_ to _feel _affection. Spoken like a woman."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Never mind. I just thought it would be nice to see you again tonight."

"You wish to see me tonight even if it means further debasement?"

She was taken aback by his vulgarity. "Forget that I even mentioned it. Bad enough I have to be here, then you have the audacity to throw it in my face. What a brute you are!"

"I have struck at your core and now you are angered. Dare I say you are beginning to enjoy it?" He sneered.

She gasped. "Get out. You disgust me."

He strode out of the room smirking at her response. "You asked."

The door was closed and locked behind him. As he strode down the corridor he came upon a familiar figure. The anger in his stare was no longer hidden from full view.

"Do not test me again this morning. I have had quite enough from her. If you want to comfort her yourself be my guest. Just have her out by morning."

"She would never stoop as low as you believe of her."

"She is a woman, that is enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter. I hope this one reads as well. Don't worry, it won't stay mushy for long…_

**Chapter 7**

He sat at his study staring at the door. Why had he said those stupid things? She tried his patience, so much more so than any of the others before her. And he was obsessed. She consumed his every thought in the day and in the night. He ran through all the possible scenarios in his head and all he could determine is she was a witch casting a spell upon him. But then she would refuse him or use her sharp wit tongue and he would lose himself. She had to have a game, they all did. Throwing themselves at him, trying to make a play for his mother's crown, they disgusted him.

He finally had enough for the day and thought to go check on his mother. She was sitting up in bed talking animatedly to Lady Jones. Her face was still the same pallor color, but her expression had life in it for the first time in a long time.

"Christian, you have come to me!"

He sat on the side of her bed and grasped her hand. "But of course mother."

"I tell you my dear, I am feeling much better today. I think I may try to join the family for supper."

"Do not exhaust yourself."

"My darling, this is the first time in months I have felt like getting out of this bed. I am going!"

"As you say." He kissed her hand. "I shall leave you to Lady Jones so that you may get ready. Where is Lady Lincoln?"

"She could not make it in today. Which is such a shame as she would be so happy to see me in my improved state."

"She will see tomorrow. Tonight you can show your family."

He left her in the capable hands of Lady Jones and set off to prepare himself for the family supper. Taylor was conspicuously absent and his thoughts twitched once more to Anastasia. Lying in bed, begging him to come lie with her. She had seemed sincere earlier, perhaps he could make a nighttime visit. But her attitude might not be as welcoming considering his treatment of her as of late. She had not seemed upset over the previous night, she would get over this morning as well.

When he finally made his way into the dining hall Elliot and Kate were already present, talking animatedly. As the king entered the room, they both bowed to him, Kate earnestly, Elliot mockingly.

"Welcome to the castle Lady Katherine. You have come on a most auspicious occasion as our mother will be joining us tonight."

"Is she that well?" Elliot questioned.

"She is. I spoke with her earlier and she was very insistent. So we will have a true family supper."

"I am excited to make her acquaintance. Elliot has regaled me with stories about her highness."

Christian raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Has he? I would ask that you please refrain from repeating any information that you learn from your time here. Our family is very private."

Kate struggles to regain her composure. "Of course, my lord. I am not the type of woman who falls for idle gossip."

"Excellent."

At this moment princess Mia enters the room. "Good evening everyone. It feels so good to be back in such a familiar setting. You never realize how comfortable home is until you are so far from it."

The king embraced his sister. "How true, darling sister. It has not felt like home here without you."

She kissed both her brothers cheeks and turned to the other guest. She embraced and kissed her other brother before turning to his lady friend. "Lady Katherine, how wonderful for you to join us this evening."

"Please, my friends call me Kate. And I could scarcely refuse, t is a most revered invitation. I was honored to attend."

Mia linked arms with Kate. "Come then friend, as we can leave the men to talk business. And perhaps you could help enlighten me on my brother's new woman. He seems to think that if he stays silent I will drop the issue, but he should know better."

Kate begrudgingly left Elliot's side to go with Mia to the other side of the room.

"Our mischievous little sister is right. You are going to have to tell us about her eventually."

"Perhaps. There may be nothing to tell."

"Brother, do not play me as a naive little girl. I know you hold secrets that are not so secretive. Did you convince the girl to play your mistress?"

The king retained his composure though anger at the leak in security boiled inside him. "What do you speak of?"

"I am no fool. A man in your position surely keeps a mistress for his beck and call. You hide yours well, but I have no doubts that while you remain ever single you have your needs attended to." His callous brother winked.

"You wound me. I could be as celibate as a priest."

"Possible, but unlikely. I am surprised though, she did not look the type to take up such an offer. Very proper, good breeding."

"Women will do most anything for money."

"My cynical brother. She looked the type of girl you fall in love with, not use and cast aside."

"How rich coming from your loose tongue. How many women have fallen to your charms?"

Elliot put his arm around his brother. "The old me, but no longer. I am in love and everything has changed."

"Now you are being fickle. It has been too short a courtship to be professing feelings of love!"

"But I am, I cannot help the way I feel. The sun rises and sets with her. She is in my every waking thought. It must be love, for there is no other earthly explanation for my feelings."

"Lust, my brother, pure unadulterated lust. Take what you can and put your womanly feelings aside."

"I will push you no further, for Carrick is bound to push that suit. But I will beg you reconsider your sour attitude and open your heart. Man is not meant to remain single forever."

The door opened and the Queen and her husband were announced. Grace looked far better than she had previously, but still frail. She clutched her husband's arm as he helped guide her to her seat at the table. Christian and his brother abandoned their conversation to attend to her. They greeted each other and each kissed her cheek.

"It is good to see you out of that bed." Christian affirmed.

"How could I miss when Elliot has brought a guest to our table?" She smiled at her younger son.

"Yes, of course. Let me introduce her to you. Kate, please come meet my mother!"

The introductions were made and Queen Grace was pleased with Elliot's new lady. She wistfully looked at her other son and could see his secret smile as he was reading her mind. How she wished for his happiness that he might meet someone that would make him fall in love as his brother had.

The evening meal passed on peacefully as the conversation ebbed and flowed with a comfort that the family had long enjoyed. True to form Christian was pestered by Carrick and his mother about his need to marry. The king merely rolled his eyes as his sister speculated about his possible love interest. Kate kept her feelings to herself, and looked completely disinterested in the conversation. Eventually the table lost interest in their badgering and moved on.

Towards the end of dinner Grace was looking very tired and ill. She had eaten more than she had been in a very long time and the energy she had exerted was taking its toll. Her head began dipping precariously. Christian nodded to Ryan who came to her side and whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Everyone, it was wonderful to dine with you this evening. I shall now retire." Carrick and her sons stood before her. Then Carrick made to follow her. "Stay, my love. Ryan will take me up to our room."

He gave her a soft smile. "Where you go there I am. Goodnight everyone. Enjoy the company."

Christian watched them leave with envy. Was that kind of love something he could ever have in his life? Any woman he chose would be under suspicion as after his crown. But what about Anastasia? He could not rid her from his mind, but he could not determine still if she was of the sort. She had too many complexities for him to sift through. But the longer he looked at his nauseating brother with Katherine he wished for that same happiness. To calm his wayward thoughts he turned to the glass at his seat and servant ensured that it remained fully. If he was going to be subjected to their antics there was no reason to stay sober. Sadly, he saw he was not the only lost soul at the table. Mia was looking wistfully at the two lovebirds as well. Before long they were all looking to exit the room. As Christian excused himself from the table and made his way to the door, he found someone behind him requesting his attention.

"My lord, if I may have a word please."

He turned to address her properly. "Lady Katherine, what may I assist you with?"

She looked down to the ground embarrassed, then with a lowered voice addressed him again. "I know it is not my place, but there was a lady... There are rumors..."

"Please speak plainly as you see it so important to burden me with it."

"The lady you were seen with a few days back, there have been rumors. I wanted to inform you of such."

"What do they say?"

"She has been absent since that day. Everyone is so curious and she is missing..."

"I would imagine she went home with her family. Why do you assume that I would have further information?"

"My lord, I only ask for assurance of her safety and wellbeing."

"She is safe and well, does that appease you?"

She paused for a moment. "May I see her?"

The king shifted slightly as he was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation and her awareness of situation. "I trust you will not participate in vicious rumors, and will assist in dispelling them."

"Of course, my lord."

"If said woman does become available, I will make sure that a meeting is arranged between the two of you."

"Thank you, my lord. That is most gracious."

"Brother, are you quite finished bothering my lady?" Elliot interrupted.

"She is so enchanting, I find it hard to break away. You are a truly lucky man." He held out his hand as she shockingly placed her hand in his. The king placed a short kiss on her hand. "Thank you for the stimulating conversation Lady Katherine."

She curtseyed and the king smiled to himself as he made his retreat. He now had his own lady to attend to. Mindlessly he made his way to the wine cellar grabbing a bottle before heading to her room. A guard stood at the door when he approached. The king nodded for him to open the door, but the guard looked perplexed as though he had doubts about opening the door.

"Open this door."

"Sir..."

"You serve me, not Taylor. You can run off to tell him after you let me in, but you will let me in."

The guard fidgeted twice more then pulled out the keys. "Yes sir."

"You made a wise choice." He said as he slipped in the room kicking the door behind him. Before him stood his dream. She was in her chemise only, her nightgown on the bed as he must have interrupted her changing. Her back was facing him as her hands were deftly braiding her hair in a long braid down her back. She turned around to face him with a look of surprise. The king tipped up the bottle to her. "Care for a drink?"

"I am surprised you came." Her voice remained even, concealing the hurt she had felt all day from his dismissal.

"I need a drink and I hate drinking alone." He took a long swig off the bottle and held it out for her.

She tentatively stepped forward and took the bottle from his grasp. Tipping the bottle to her lips she took her own long drink. A smile escaped her lips, betraying the redness around her eyes. "Your wine tastes so much better than what we have at home."

"I would hope so. I employ a great many people to find the best for my household." He stretched his hand out and she returned the bottle to him. "How is your backside?"

"Still sore, but tolerable. Whatever you put on it this morning worked wonders."

"I am glad. I do not wish to see you in prolonged pain."

She held out her hand so she could take another long drink. It was necessary to increase her bravery. "Will you do it again?"

"Most likely."

She nodded her head and took another drink, her hands shaking. "Tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Tonight... I just did not want to be alone."

She smiled again. "I can understand that. It is so very lonely here."

The rush of too much wine hit him hard and Christian stumbled into a nearby chair. "Will you allow me to stay with you tonight?"

Her mouth twitched. "Let us get you into the bed. I do not think you could make it back in this state anyway."

She made to grab his arm to help him up, but he reached forward to caress her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"Beauty is only skin deep. You have to look deeper inside to find a person's real character. Maybe someday you will find it." She lifted him into a standing position, but he fell back into the chair. His eyes closed in sleep.

"You must make it difficult. If you cannot get up, then you will force me to get assistance. Wake up." She slapped his face, yet he did not move. She made the decision to step up and get the guard. "Please, sir. Can you come in and help me?"

Ryan opened the door in a rush and reviewed the situation. He looked at her with shock. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. He fell asleep in the chair. I need you to help me get him to the bed."

He fidgeted as he had before. "This is unusual."

"I am sure that it is, but I cannot get him to the bed myself. So please, help me move him."

Ryan grabbed one side and Anastasia lifted the other and they carried him to the bed, mostly by Ryan's strength. When they had him in place he looked at her once more unsure of what to do. "Thank you Ryan, I can take it from here."

"My lady..."

She sighed deeply. "Surely he will be safe here with me. I promise not to smother him in his sleep."

"Of course my lady." He bowed and retreated.

Once she heard the door lock she began undressing him. His eyes remained closed, but his body responded. "Promise me if you smother me that you do it with your breasts. For that would make dying worthwhile."

"You silly fool. Lift up your body so I can get your clothes off."

"Ha! I knew that you wanted me." He lifted his torso so she could pull the shirt over his head.

"You must be asleep as you are dreaming already."

"I dream of you all day, why should the night be any different."

"You think of me?"

"Come to bed." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She fell down next to him with a giggle. His arm pulled her backside against him. His face nuzzled against her hair as he whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you wished for in that well."

"Another time, perhaps. Sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

_I will include the usual disclaimer about very dirty stuff and if you are squeamish, you may want to be careful. And as always, thank you for the all the reviews. They keep me writing and inspire me!_

**Chapter 8**

His head hurt and he knew he had drank too much. His body felt stiff and warm, deliciously warm. She moaned softly at the movement of his body. He blinked away the last remnants of sleep to gaze upon the delicate creature next to him. He stroked back a wayward tendril of her hair. Even in sleep she was remarkably beautiful. How he longed to spend all day in bed gazing at her immaculate form. But alas, he had important business to attend to and could not lounge in bed with her all day. The longer he stared at her another more prominent problem appeared. His shifting prompted her to move in her sleep, seeking out his warmth as she curled her arm around him snuggling in closer to his scent. Her blue eyes blinked open and stared into his grey eyes. A smile came over her mouth as she realized how he had come to her in the night, seeking her out.

He grasped her hand and pulled it down onto his erection. "I have a problem that requires your assistance."

Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh."

"I will leave the choice up to you how you relieve it."

"Relieve it?" She looked confused.

He smiled to himself at her innocence and gripped her hand already on his erection helping her to move it up and down slowly. "Start like this."

She complied with his request as she tried to comprehend the sudden change of events. His hands entwined in her hair, a gentle pressure on her head. She noticed the slight gesture and made her way down taking his length into her mouth. Thoughts swirled in her head as she wondered how she had made such a mistaken assumption. She was still his mistress and very little had changed.

As she continued her work the king smiled at the sight below him. She was so obedient he did not have to order her, he only made a slight touch and she bowed to his needs. His head tilted back reveling in the ministrations of her talented mouth and tongue. Before long he found himself finishing into her mouth. He watched as she allowed him to finish before releasing him. To garner her attention he touched her cheek and she peered up at him beneath her eyelashes.

"Well done, sweet girl." She blushed and smiled at his praise. He pulled her up onto him, grasping her buttocks tightly. "Tonight we may have to move on to the other ways you can please me."

Her smile fell quickly, but he shifted her off of him so he missed her reaction. Before she could move he was already pulling on his clothing. He saw her staring at him so he motioned to her with his hand. "Dress, I shall call for breakfast for us."

Dutifully she complied, but her spirit fell. She mechanically began putting on her clothing, cautious to not aggravate her wounds. There was no noticeable pain, so she could only assume they had healed. Thoughts came tumbling through her head about the disconnected feelings between the two of them this morning in contrast to how she had thought things were getting better after last night. She realized she had drifted when her focus was directed towards the knock of breakfast at the door.

Christian watched Anastasia carefully. She looked as though she had been in a trance since she had awoken that morning. He attributed her demeanor to the early morning wake up and shook it off. By the time he had finished his breakfast her plate was still full as he picked at her food.

"You must eat."

She looked further down at her plate in embarrassment. "Yes sir."

"I will return to you this evening. Is there anything that you need?"

"No sir." She began furiously eating to appease him.

"Is everything quite all right?"

"Yes sir, fine."

"Your back is not still sore, is it?"

She gulped down the food in her mouth though it felt like tar in her mouth. "It feels much better, thank you."

He reached forward to caress her face. "You are a strong girl. Much stronger than I could have ever imagined. I look forward to tonight, my beautiful girl."

She forced out a smile and nodded. And with that he stood up and left.

He felt a lightness that he had not felt in years. There was a skip in his step and for once he did not feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. On his way back to his room to change clothes he ran into Taylor.

"Where are you hurrying off to this early?"

"I have been looking for you, sir."

"What now?"

"Your mother. She took a bad turn over night."

Christian began briskly walking towards his mother's room. "Who is with her now?"

"Lady Lincoln just arrived."

Christian burst into the room, his eyes dashed straight to his mother. Her face was pale and sweat was beading on her brow. Dr. Flynn was attending to his mother. When he saw the king enter he leaned forward and kissed her brow before whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said made her smile and nod. Then he stood up and approached the king. As he left Elena took up his space

"She says you should not be here."

"She is a fool and should know better. How is she?"

"Better than last night, it was bad. Sadly she did not keep anything down, but it is likely all out of her system now."

"She was so happy last night."

"So she said. Her proclamation is that it is your fault because she was so saddened by seeing you alone."

The king snorted. "I did say she was a fool."

"Go kiss your mother and carry on your day. She is well cared for here. I will see to that, but she does not want you to weep at her bedside all day."

"Thank you for your service to her. I will forever be grateful." The king made his way to his mother and knelt at her bedside.

"You should not be here pining after an old woman."

"Do not talk like that."

"Give your mother a kiss and go get on with your life."

He kissed her forehead. "As you wish." The doctor had taken up his place at his mother's side. The king nodded to Elena on his way out and she gracefully bowed before him.

"Do not forget that your mother would like a grandchild sometime soon!" The queen called out to him as loud as her voice would allow.

"It is hard to forget with all your wonderful reminders." He smiled then walked into the corridor.

Behind him he heard the patter of feet trying to catch up. He turned and saw Elena coming for him.

"Christian, I wished to have a word with you."

"Now that you have chased me down the hall, you may as well say your peace."

She took the moment to reach out and rub his arm. "I know how hard this must be on you with your mother's failing health and all of the other perils in the kingdom. A man in your position needs a release or you will kill yourself allowing it to buildup. Let me help you as I once did when your father died. Let me help you release your anger and frustrations."

"Elena, I no longer wish for that sort of relationship. We have been over this before."

The soft caress on his arm moved into a full on kiss. As he pulled away her hand felt his growing manhood. "It seems you are not quite as disgusted with the prospect as you indicate."

He pushed her hand away. "No more Elena. I appreciate the assistance you have given to my mother, but we can never be intimate in that way again."

"No less than your penchant for pretty little girls. How long has it been since you have had a real woman?"

"I do not have time for this nonsense, it is inappropriate for you to mention. You should concern yourself less with my well-being, my only concern is that for my mother."

"As you wish, my lord. But remember that I will always be here for you." She took a low bow before him.

"My family appreciates your loyalty as always." He walked away quickly lest the conversation get away from him again. Elena was essential to the care for his mother and because of that he tolerated her affections for him. After this display and the news of his mother, he only hoped that the day would improve.

The day unfortunately only got worse for the king. Word had returned that the ships would be delayed another week. The famine was becoming worse and many people were starving. By late afternoon he had enough of it. His blood was boiling and he needed a release. Luckily for him his mistress was available at all times.

He burst through the door and startled her calm demeanor. She stood at once and bowed her head. "My lord, I was not expecting you until late this evening."

"Yes, well I missed your company."

"Indeed."

"Take off your clothes."

"Sir, I-"

"I am not in the mood for your disobedience."

She quickly began removing her dress and chemise. Now standing naked before him she was fighting the urge to cover her body with her hands. He stared at her body for a long length of time, his mood ever shifting. "Your body is a wonder to behold."

He slowly approached her and began running his fingers over her skin. Slowly, painfully at first, stroking her skin, kneading her breasts, then increasing his pressure and pinching her nipples. She shifted under the pressure and moaned at the touch. He continued the assault until she was writhing beneath him and audibly affected.

"Bend over the bed and put your hands above your head."

She looked shocked at his direction, but complied as she did not want to aggravate his anger further. He stood behind her and felt up her inner thighs. His fingers touching the wet spot above as he investigated her outside folds. At once his hand was gone and replaced by a loud smack to her backside. She gasped in pain as it came down again. He began kneading the affected area then began the spanking again, careful to avoid her healing areas. She held firm through the assault and was relieved when he seemed to stop. His fingers were once more positioned to feel around her sacred space.

"I love that you are so wet. It will make this so much easier." He positioned the fingers at the entrance to her backside and she tensed in unwanted anticipation. "Relax or it will hurt more."

She tried her best, but the intrusion caused her to cry out and tense again. He began moving in and out while slowly stroking her hip, trying to calm her down. It was always a struggle the first time. "Calm down, it will feel better in a minute."

"Please do not push further. I cannot bear this."

"You know the rules, there is only one way to stop this."

"No." She moaned, a tear slipping down her face.

He continued the assault, moving in and out and around trying to stretch her sufficiently. When he felt she was prepared he used some oil to ready himself. As he positioned himself at the entrance, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "We will take this slow since it is your first time. You are a strong girl."

"Please." Her voice barely a whisper.

Then he pushed forward into her. The garbled cry that came out of here was alien to her ears. Further and further he took her all the while she grasped the bed sheets to keep herself from turning into a mass of weeping woman. The newfound excitement kept him from lasting very long so before she knew it he had finished within her. He pulled away and though she felt the urge to run she had nowhere to go so she laid still on the bed. A few moments later he returned with a wet cloth to clean her. As first when touched her legs she withdrew, but his soothing touch calmed her at once.

"Calm down. I shall clean you up. You did wonderfully my sweet girl, I am so proud."

Her head was filled with a mix of emotions. The force and unfeeling emotion with which he took her had shocked her and she did feel ever the whore. Those feelings were so conflicted with the soft touch afterwards as though he did truly care for her. Whichever feeling won, she would not find out as her head filled with sleepiness and she began to slowly drift. The king lifted her into the bed and tucked the sheets around her. A soft kiss he placed on her forehead.

"You are truly amazing. I will return again tonight, but for now sleep my sweet, sweet girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

And so it continued in that way for days. In the evening the king would come to her room and punish her then use her body. He would whip her with a leather strap or use his hands to spank her. Never were marks made on her body, but the punishments were increasing with length and strength. Then the stamina he had was incredible for he would last for what felt like forever to her and would go multiple times in one night. Every night was rough and intense, but then each night he would sleep next to her, holding her throughout the night. And in the morning he would be sweet, almost loving. Throughout Anastasia maintained her virtue though it was becoming harder to resist. Not only was the intensity becoming harder to take, but with the stirrings throughout her body she was increasingly curious as to how it would feel to make love to him.

Confused as though her body was her head was much worse. She could scarcely remember if she was consenting to his treatment or if she was merely tolerating them. The first time he had her behind she was in shock and was too consumed by the pain. The pain in her rectum felt like fire and radiated through her body. The second time she panicked and fought against him trying to get away. This action only spurred him on further increasing his excitement. He tied her down and spanked her harder than he had before. While he pushed inside she begged him to stop. He slowed his pounding and whispered in her ear. "You could stop it all with one little word." This silenced her to his disappointment as he continued. By the third time the pain was not as bad and she found herself very aroused.

Everything was starting to blend together. Time had little meaning anymore besides time she was alone and time when he was there. She was slowly losing her sense of self and wondered how long it would be until there was nothing left of Anastasia Steele. The question that kept rattling around in her head was how long could she stand it? And truthfully she had no answer.

The footsteps outside the door alerted her that it was time to begin anew. She tried to ready herself for the onslaught, but had lost the energy. The door opened and he said nothing to her as he slammed the door behind him. He began untying his cloak and did not look in her direction. She had noticed that each day his frustration and rage increased. Today she sat in stunned silence as his anger was radiating higher than she had ever seen it. Fear kept her glued to the bed. After he was partially undressed he turned his attention towards her.

"Undress." He barked.

"You are angry." She whispered vaguely aware of the trepidation in her voice.

"Your disobedience will only anger me further." He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"Please, not now. You frighten me."

"You will do as you are told."

A surge of change went through her body as she found the minute strength needed to stand up to him. "I should at least be privy to the reasons for my beatings. What have I done that has so offended you that requires such brutal treatment?"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "This has nothing to do with you. You have pleased me tremendously."

"Then why?"

"That is not your concern."

"I am being beaten for it, I believe that entitles me some privy to its origin."

He sighed and sat in a nearby chair. "The food ships are still late, there are children starving in the street. I received a report late this afternoon that at least one death has been attributed to it. They look at me for a solution and I have none. And I cannot bear the pain of failing them."

"Oh."

"And then... There are things surrounding me that are out of my control. And I need control in my world. This is my release. You are my release from the real world."

She fell into the other chair, shocked into silence for a few moments. "I did not know."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to each other. Anastasia began removing her dress, which only caused the king annoyance.

"Do not undress."

"If this is what you need, then I shall provide."

"I do not want this. I want things to go as I have planned for them. I want her to be well again."

"Well? Who is unwell, my lord?"

He shut down as he realized what he revealed. "I am tired, I will leave you be."

"Do not go. If you do not want me, at least let me care for you. You look out of sorts and it would be improper to be out in such a state. Stay here where you can renew yourself… You seem at peace when we sleep."

He shook his head at her. "If I stay then I shall want you. That seems improper for both our interests."

"Please stay. I want you to be with me."

His fingers stroked his chin as he carefully considered her. "If you want me to stay, then I will stay. Tie your dress back on, I will call for dinner."

She felt a surge of joy at his change of heart and she threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Once she saw his startled reaction, she quickly retreated wondering if she would regret her actions. His hand touched where her lips had been, but only turned towards the door to follow through with his request.

"So beautiful girl, what shall we do while we wait?"

She smiled at the question. "You should lie down, clear your head."

"Come lie with me." He took her hand and led her to the bed. Before she climbed in he stopped her. Sifting through his pocket he pulled out a key and unlocked the chain around her neck. For a few moments he ran his fingers over the affected skin of her neck. A smile came across her face at the realization. She then joyfully climbed up into the bed while he remained steadfast staring at her so she motioned that he should join her. After gazing upon her giddy demeanor for a few moments he took his place next to her. He loudly nuzzled his head against her chest which caused her to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"I like that sound. I so rarely hear a true laugh anymore."

Her hands began mindlessly stroking his hair as he laid his head upon her breast. "If it is so pleasing to you then I will laugh each day for as long as I remain here."

He closed his eyes. "You should laugh each day, but not just for me. The world should be exposed to such a marvelous sound."

"My exposure is limited at the moment, so you will have to forgive me."

"Do you have plans to leave soon?"

"I am getting a little homesick, but I would find it hard to leave."

"Will remedy the situation soon." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" She leaned forward. The only response she received was some mumbled words. "Never you mind then. Sleep, you will feel better when you wake."

Her fingers caressed him longingly, she had so little time to really admire him. When he was in her presence he was usually very distant and she was unable to look at him. Now she had her opportunity to study his features. He was so handsome, it was very obvious why so many of the women whispered about him. It would be so easy to fall in love with him, easy but devastating to her. A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in." She softly called.

Ryan opened the door and set the trays on the table. He took one look at the scene before him and began to speak. Anastasia quickly put a finger to her mouth. "He needs the rest." He nodded at her and retreated back through the door. Once firmly locked in place he made to find Taylor.

The sound of the door closing caused the king to stir. He nuzzled further into her bosom, moaning her name. Soft laughter caused her chest to move which further woke him. He looked up at her and blinked a few times. "Have I been out long?"

"No, just a little."

He sat up further. "I smell something delightful."

"Yes, the guard just brought dinner. Ryan, I believe."

"You know my guards by name." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"They are the only people I see. I aspire to be nothing if not polite."

"My polite girl. We may as well sit and eat then."

They both sat down and began to eat. Anastasia stared down at her plate as she picked at her food.

"What troubles you?"

"Nothing."

"Please speak."

"You spoke of hunger, the people on the street. I was only considering... well, do you have an extra grain or food supply for military purposes?"

"We do."

"If you are certain the ships are but a few days out you could ration out that supply. It may not fix the situation, but it will buy you a few days."

"And if that supply runs out and I cannot feed the troops?"

"I suppose that is a risk you need to decide if you want to make. Do you make that judgment and possibly save the lives of the starving or do you shelter the country's protection?"

"An interesting paradigm. One you came to on your own?"

A blush crept over her cheeks. "It is not my place, I apologize."

"Do not apologize. I am curious as to your thoughts. Which I must say intrigues me that I am curious."

"I should have said nothing."

"Your logic is sound, I will run it by my advisors in the morning. I only wondered where you might come up with such an idea."

"I was only thinking of it during our rest. It seemed to be weighing heavily on you, so I wanted to help."

"It is a good idea."

"You do not always have to carry the weight of our world."

"Eat up sweet girl."

They finished eating while discussing other events. The tone of the evening felt amiable as their comfort level rose. Anastasia had not felt that level of ease with him since they had met. After the guard removed their trays they sat casually drinking their wine.

When they were finished she stood up, took his hand and led him to the bed. "Stay with me tonight."

He stopped her and stroked her cheek and neck. "What do you dream of?"

"Come to bed."

"I wish you did not shut yourself off so well."

He whirled her around and she fell laughing on the bed as he fell with her. She pulled him into her and began kissing him fervently. Groping with her hands she began removed his pants.

Surprised by her ardor, Christian tried to stop her. "This is not necessary, not tonight."

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Moving down his body until she was hovering over him. Then she took him in her hand and ran her tongue over the tip. She whispered. "I want to."

He groaned as she took him deep in her throat. Sucking and stroking ever so tenderly she focused as though she were making love to him through her actions. She tried to convey those feelings through the actions. He relished in the attention and tried to last through the delicate ministrations and after a few minutes was finishing in her mouth. She swallowed it down and released him from her mouth with one last kiss.

Delighted with her performance he lifted her up so that she was laying on top of him. "You did not have to do that."

"I wanted to feel close to you. It is the only way I know how."

"There is one way to feel closer." He smiled at her scrunched up face at those words. "You will never relent, will you?"

She buried her face in his chest. "I have nothing if not my honor. Though you are nearly impossible to resist, I find myself forced to maintain this one measure. I regret only that I will not be able to share that with you."

His hands found their way to her hair once more, how he thought he should love to stroke it forever. "I can appreciate as always your brutal honesty. So seldom does anyone refuse me."

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"I would request to go to church this Sunday as I missed the last. I know this request would be unlikely so alternatively do you think that a priest could attend to me here?"

"I hope you are not feeling guilt over the current situation."

"No my lord. I always attended church on Sunday. I feel incomplete not being able to attend."

He looked off in the distance. "We can arrange something."

"Thank you…. I still pray every day."

His attentions once more returned to her. "And what do you pray for sweet girl?"

A long yawn emitted from her mouth. "I pray for you."

He bent down to review her carefully. Her eyelids were closed with sleep. "Sleep well my girl. Pray for us both."

The first strands of morning light shone through the window. The king blinked his eyes open and admired the delicate body still sleeping in his arms. He tried to roll her over onto the bed without waking her, but she began to stir. Quickly he moved to put his clothes back on. She stretched her body out and smiled up at him with a dazed, still sleepy look.

"Is my king off to save our country so early this morning?"

"I will try to. I do not know if I will be able to make it back today as I have a great many things to do." He leaned forward and replaced the collar around her neck, firmly locking it in place. Without looking into her eyes he kissed her forehead. "I will see you soon darling girl. Take care."

He was then out the door before she could respond.


	10. Chapter 10

_A few points of clarification: yes, she is still a technical virgin at this point and has been there just under two weeks. I think all other questions will be answered over time…_

_So good news bad news. The bad news is that this is late and a shorter chapter, the good news is that the next two chapters are already written. So I can stay on schedule or if you're really motivating then I'll give it to you early._ ;)

**Chapter 10**

He hurriedly raced through the halls. He was never a patient man, and he had made up his mind. The excitement was causing him to practically burst at the seams. Such was his rush that he almost flew by his sister.

"Christian, thank heavens I found you!" Her face was wrought with panic.

"Mia, what is wrong?"

"I had the most terrible dream. You are in danger."

The king tried to not laugh at the silly implication, but withheld. "I am in a hurry. Please tell me what are you talking about?"

"Do not mock me brother! I am trying to protect you!"

He gently touched her cheek. "A sweet sentiment, but unnecessary."

She pushed his hand away and stood firm on her ground. "I will not play Cassandra and have this fall on deaf ears. Please heed this warning!"

He grasped her hand and held it in his own. "Mia darling, please do not fret about me. It is my job to protect you. I have Taylor and a pack of guards to protect me."

She shook her head. "The threat comes from within these walls."

"Everyone I employ is loyal to me. But for your peace of mind, I will keep an ever watchful eye open. Rest assured that I can defend myself against any attack."

"You can defend your body, but can you defend your heart?"

He narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Mia, what do you speak of?"

"A girl with long brown hair. It's hard to see the full picture, but I know she means something."

He laughed in relief. "That she does. Is this what your premonition is regarding?" Mia nodded. "In this case, I promise if you let me go then all will be revealed later this evening."

"If you are sure. But please keep caution."

"Aye, and you as well. It's dangerous for one so young and beautiful to be running about the castle."

"As you said it's your castle, why should I need protection?"

"Do not test me little girl, now run along."

He ruffled her hair and she kissed his cheek as they departed. Avoiding any further delays he found himself knocking on his advisor's door and beckoned in.

Carrick glanced up from his paperwork and greeted him as he burst through the door. "Greetings Christian, I am surprised to see you this early."

"It is an auspicious day father."

"You have my attention. Please tell me, how so?"

"I have decided to end my mother's suffering."

Carrick stood up from the table. "Christian!"

"By taking a wife."

"A wife? I must say, I am quite shocked."

"As am I, but alas I have finally found a suitable partner."

"Have you been courting someone? If so I am unaware of her."

"Not publicly."

Carrick held out his hand indicating that Christian should sit. When the king took a seat Carrick leaned back in his chair.

"Son, I know about your mistresses that you keep hidden away. I do not wish to know further about that practice, nor do I condemn you for it. But you must know it is unacceptable to marry one."

"Do you think so little of me?"

"I know that you have resisted your mother's request for so long... I only hope this is not merely pandering because of her illness. It is very important for you to choose a proper wife considering the position she would hold."

"I can guarantee she is exactly the type of woman you would want in that position."

"Tell me about her."

"She is kind and beautiful, quite intelligent and innocent."

"Is she your mistress or not?"

"You twist the words. A mistress implies sexual relations and this woman is most decidedly a virgin."

"So she is not the woman you have been keeping in the castle?"

"How do you know of this?" The king narrowed his eyes at the affront.

"I am not the inept old man you believe me to be. So it is said woman. But you have left her pure and had that validated?"

"I have."

"How do you know she is not posturing for your money?"

The king rubbed his neck. "I have tested her. Frequently. And she is... special. Strong to her convictions. Dedicated to remaining pure." When Carrick raised an eyebrow he felt himself becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. "I prefer not to explain the details and you mentioned that you do not wish to hear, but trust me when I say she is the perfect woman to have as a wife."

They sat in awkward silence for some time, both postulating the situation. "I know not what to say. Did you come looking for my blessing?"

"Counsel as an advisor, blessing as a father."

"Does she make you happy? Your mother and I have noticed quite the opposite in you as of late."

He sighed. "I am happy when I am with her. You only see me when I am away. I see my brother settled into a relationship and his happiness. Soon he will likely marry her. I long for that happiness of his and yours with my mother. With her... I believe it is possible."

"What is her name?"

"Anastasia."

"And she is from a good family?"

"Lord Raymond Steele is her father."

Carrick searched his memory for why that name rang familiar. "I met him several years ago, good man. Rumor has it that he fell on hard times and owed a great deal."

"He did."

"As I suspected. So she stays and you pay her father's debts."

"Reserve further judgment until you meet her. I believe you will appreciate her as I have."

"And your mother?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Mother will adore her."

Carrick shook his head. "I assume you have a plan for all of this."

"Mother will meet her before any official announcement is made. We wait until the ships come in and then announce the engagement followed by a wedding."

"How long shall the engagement last?"

"I think a week or two should do it."

"Truly Christian? This is all very sudden."

"That it is, but I cannot wait a day longer for her."

"Luckily for you since I just received word the shipments will be in tomorrow."

"What excellent news. We shall have a feast then to celebrate the engagement."

"Is Anastasia accepting of all these plans?"

Christian merely shrugged. "I am sure she will."

Carrick turned into a state of confusion. "She does not already know?"

"Not yet."

"So we have time to meet her then."

"Yes father, you will both love her."

Carrick brought out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured them out and they both raised their glasses. "We shall toast to your future bride. I am happy if you are happy. Your mother and I knew you would find someone eventually."

"Well, let us get to the business of these ships and then we can all celebrate."

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Anastasia rolled over in bed. It felt so empty without him in the bed with her. She wondered to herself how much longer things could last. It was only a matter of time before her heart was broken and she needed to get out soon. The sound of the keys at the door brought her out of her reverie. Usually the guard knocked at the door, but she did not hear the noise. She felt foolish as she had not changed out of her nightgown yet. Tightening the covers up around her neck she braced for the opening door. To her relief a familiar guard cautiously opened the door.

"Jack, you caught me at a bad moment."

"There is no time."

"I am indecent. Please, the king would not like it."

He quickly approached her bed. "I am here to rescue you. There is foul play afoot."

She proceeded to get up. "Are you sure?"

"We must leave now."

"What do you speak of? If there is an issue I would like to speak to the king or Taylor."

"I must insist, it is urgent." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her from the bed. A flicker of light from her collar caught his eye. Taking the key out of his pocket he made to remove the lock, but she pulled away. "Let me release you."

She shook her head. "No, he would not approve of that. Fetch Taylor."

"We need to get you out now."

"No." She pulled away from him then felt the touch of something on her face and then the world went black.

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Taylor burst through the door. "My lord, I must insist you come with me at once. Anastasia has gone missing."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all so much for support on the last chapter, it really helped me get going. I wrote and re-wrote and revised this chapter so many times. It is by far my favorite and I really wanted to get it right._

_I do feel that I would be remiss if I did not warn you that this chapter is graphic and does involve torture._

**Chapter 11**

A pounding noise inside her head caused her to gradually come to. Feeling came into her body which caused her to increasingly test her surroundings. Her eyes were covered and her hands bound in front of her. Her wrists chafed as she fought against the bonds. The soft background sounds run in her ears as she tried to listen for another person or anything that could place her, but all she could hear was her own rapid breathing and the pounding of her heart inside her chest. Remember, what was the last thing she could remember? Her mind was blank, so instead she tried to slow her breathing. Flashes of memory flitted in and out. Hands on the chain around her neck that she felt was no longer there. A hand over her mouth and then everything going black. Breathing in and out, in and out. She began to feel calm but as soon as the feeling came over her it dissipated because she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Her body froze in fear as she wondered what monster lurked outside the room.

She was reminded of that dream in the woods. Was he coming to find her? Where was Christian? Would he save her in time? The uneasy feeling came like bile in her mouth. He seemed so concerned when she told about the dream and now she understood. She could hear the creaking door and felt herself recoil in fear as the footsteps drew closer and closer until they were right next to her.

"Stand up." The voice called and her heart jumped. It was Christian, he was here! The joy in her heart ignored the callous tone in his voice.

"Christian!" She leaped and made to throw her arms around him. Her own wobbly legs and binding made it awkward, but the hand pushing her away made her falter worse, falling to her knees.

Then a hand slapped hard against her face. She raised her hands to it, but they were fervently ripped away. "You will never speak my name out of your foul lips again, whore." He spat at her.

"I do not understand. Please, Chris-" The sharp sting of a hand on the other side quieted her down. She drew in a quick breath to hide her whimper at the pain on her cheek.

"You will speak when I allow it."

She nodded her head in dejection as she bit back the tears. He roughly grabbed her body to stand her upright. Her head spun and it required her extreme concentration to keep from falling. The bindings on her hands were pulled up higher and higher until she was standing on her tiptoes. The air was silent except for the sound of her lover readying his equipment of torture. Standing there in the quiet caused her anxiety to peak. Unbidden tears fell down her cheeks as the whip cracked across her back. She cried out in pain and stumbled slightly as the rope around her arms would only allow minimal movement when pulled.

"I know you think you have had it bad, but you have not experienced real pain yet."

"Please." Was all she could get out.

"No, no baby. You lost that chance the second you left with him."

The cloud of fog in her brain cleared slightly as she searched for what she had done so wrong. The crack of the whip hit her back and she was thrust forward once more. As her shoulder pulled against its socket she remembered the man in her room. Pieces of memory were flashing back to her. The way he grabbed her arm, the hoarse voice beseeching her to come with him, the rip in her nightgown. She felt the breeze now on her leg and another stripe across her back. What had happened?

"Why?" He shouted at her.

"I do not... It is not..." The whip cracked against her again. Her garments were starting to tear and soon the whip would cut into her flesh.

"Do not lie to me! My men know what they saw."

She turned towards his voice then followed the footsteps as he circled her. Her legs were starting to fatigue from their exertion. The strain was showing in her voice. "What did they see?"

"You opened your legs for him. After denying me over and over. I thought you were something real, but now I can see that I was wrong. How could you do this after everything? Do you hate me that much?" His voice cracked at the end.

It broke her to know that he was hurting, but she gave pause to what he had said. She had been violated. It was worse torture than the physical pain she currently felt. At this point she was glad she could not see his eyes for she knew in that moment Christian would never look at her the same. She swallowed painfully knowing what had to be done.

"I am sorry my lord. Please do not punish my family, this is my shame alone. I beg you to kill me now."

"You do not deserve the quick and painless death." He snarled.

"Please, let me go. Purge me from your memory and move on. I am not worth a second thought."

"Why? I need to know why!" He was in her face shouting, she could feel his hot breath on her.

"I do not have the answers you are looking for."

Her voice was even and resigned. This only served to further infuriate him. He ripped the covering off her eyes. One look into her defeated eyes and he found himself losing his grip. His voice now hushed in a whisper at her face. "I was going to give you everything."

"Please do not prolong this further, I beg you. Just-" The pounding in her head brought out a new memory. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember before opening them wide with panic. "The queen! Please, send someone to her immediately!"

"Why do you care?" He snarled at her.

"It is important, please! And do not leave her without guard. It is most imperative."

He carefully watched the look in her eyes. She was frantic like he had not seen before. It would not hurt to send someone to check his mother, there were more than enough guards to watch over the prisoners and her. He walked behind her to his brother and father and gave a slight nod. Footsteps trailed away and his silent order carried out. He turned back to his captive and saw the fear drain from her face which refueled his rage.

"Taken care of. Now, I want my answers." His voice menacingly cold and low.

Her head hung low and she felt her strength giving out. "I still have none, my lord. Let me die now, I beg you."

"I have plans for you before that request is granted. If you shall not give me the answers I seek then I shall have to ask your lover."

"No!" She cried out through her tears.

He loosened her bonds and she fell to the floor, her legs cramping beneath her. He ignored her pleas and left the room. She turned into a sobbing mess on the floor.

Carrick and Elliot were waiting just outside the room having carefully witnessed the spectacle through a carefully concealed wall. Both watched him carefully, but neither approached him cautious of his rage. Christian began towards the next room before Elliot stopped him.

"Brother, do you want me to conduct the next interrogation?"

"I will likely need your assistance. I am afraid I may kill him before I get the information I need. Have you heard from Mother?"

Carrick regarded him calmly. "She is fine."

"Brother, why do you think she said that?" Elliot looked quizzically back towards the room.

"Who knows why the whore said what she did." Christian kept his voice as unfeeling as possible, hiding behind his rage.

Carrick put his hand on Christian's shoulder.

"You do not need to say, I see now that which you were leading me to."

"I was only trying to protect you. From this vantage point it seems as though there is more here than we realize. I know the circumstances she was found in appear distressing, but do you truly believe that she would do this? You were prepared to marry this woman, which is not likely possible now-"

He held his head up a little higher. "Of course I know. Why would I want to marry this scheming trollop now? Come brother, we need to finish this."

Carrick grabbed his arm. "I am only asking you to take a step back and look at the big picture. Put your anger aside to find out what forces have brought us to this path."

"I will father."

The two brothers stepped inside the room where the prisoner was already tied to the chair. Elliot ripped the cloth from his eyes and they both took in the shock of the hatred beneath them.

"You came yourself, I am surprised." He snarled.

Elliot punched him. "You do not address your king that way."

He just smiled as blood dripped from his lip. "My apologies your majesty."

"Why her?" The cool voice said.

The prisoner laughed. "You are taunting, right? That tasty piece.."

Another hand came across his jaw and more blood poured out.

"If you keep hitting me as such then I might tell you how good she tasted."

A wave of rage came over him and Christian punched him in his groin eliciting a groan from his victim. "I shall give you one last opportunity to be forthright and tell me what I want to know before I cut your manhood from you."

"The bitch seduced me."

"When? How? Everything, tell me everything. What does all this have to do with my mother?"

"How do you know about that?" His eyes got large.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Christian smirked. "Break his fingers until he tells us everything."

Elliot untied one hand and set it on the table. He readied a mallet over the top of it.

"You would not - aaahh!" Came the crunch of his finger.

"I will have your cooperation. Tell me about my mother. Why did she tell me to check on my mother?"

"She remembered?" He looked shocked by the revelation.

"Why would she not remember? What did you do to her?"

"It does not matter now. You cannot change what happened. She has been sullied, and you allowed it."

Christian took a step back. "What did you do to her? This was not like her."

"You claim to know her so well, then why did she allow me between her legs." He screamed again as another finger was crushed.

"Now, you shall tell me what I wish to hear. Tell me your plan or we shall break every bone in your body."

"This is all her fault."

"Blame her all you want, but you are still culpable for your actions. Anastasia is but a woman."

A twisted smile crossed his face. "I did not say it was Anastasia."

"Then who?"

"Will you let me go free?"

"No, but your pain will certainly be lessened."

"Even if it is one that you so want to hear? The queen's consort, Lady Lincoln. She seduced me. Convinced me to help her with this terrible plan."

"What plan? Out with it!" The king screamed.

"My life, I want to keep my life."

"Your chances improve with valuable information."

"I require a guarantee."

"Yet you will receive none except that unless you speak quickly you will be in tremendous pain."

Hyde wrinkled his nose, but continued. "Lady Lincoln has been poisoning the Queen, keeping her sick so that you will stay close to her under the pretense of caring for her."

"This is despicable. You accuse another of your devious plot. But what has it to do with the girl?"

"What I say is true. Lady Lincoln saw her as a threat, so she asked me to eliminate her. I saw the opportunity and we agreed that I would take her for myself so that you would be distraught and run to her for comfort."

"And what was Anastasia's part in this?"

The pathetic creature laughed. "I tried to get her to run freely with me. I promised her freedom, but she would not leave you. So I drugged her and attempted to rush her out of the castle in her intoxicated state. When I realized we were to be caught I improvised and took that which would hurt you both the most. So the sweet innocent girl you love is no longer."

Fury boiled in him and the king began punching him in the face until Hyde fell unconscious. Elliot had to pull him away and Carrick too came forth to comfort his son. Both men dragged the king from the room as he was screaming garbled words. Finally he calmed himself enough as to make coherent sense.

"She was innocent. And I tried her without cause." He fell into Carrick's embrace, blood pouring from his wounded hands.

"My son, we all are foolish sometimes. You have to correct those mistakes you make. She will understand."

"But what now? She was faithful, willing even to sacrifice herself. I love her, I will marry no other."

"We can test her to see if what he proclaims is true, but I fear there is little hope at this point."

"As do I. How could such a law take issue with that which she has endured? Surely I can make some exception under these circumstances."

"It is true that you could and no one would be the wiser. But we must caution the waters as the reaction of your people is complex. He may not be the only conspirator and you never know what gossip is fresh in their minds. Changing the rules for your own purposes could negatively affect their perception. This may not be your best course of action."

"I love my people, but her I cannot live without. If I cannot marry her as king, then I will pass on my throne to you or my brother."

Elliot as he slapped his brother's cheek. "I will not accept it. How dare you even suggest it? We will find another course, my brother. For although we are blood you are a far greater king than I would ever aspire to be. It would be folly to suggest otherwise. Worry about this all later. For now you should get back to her and profess your own stupidity in hopes that she will still want you. Go to her."

"Thank you Elliot. You may surprise yourself in what great power you have inside you." He embraced his brother and took off for the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow, I am really overwhelmed by the support and reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. One small note, then right into the story. I struggled with how cruel Christian might be or how Anastasia might take his behavior. What I really took from my pondering was what a different time it was back then and what was considered acceptable at the time. So please do not think that I condone this behavior, but I think it would have been more common at the time._

**Chapter 12**

"Call Dr. Flynn, she will need medical attention." Elliot took off to follow his orders.

Christian turned his attention towards the room. After a deep breath he burst through the door and found his love crawling on the floor. When she saw him she began screaming hysterically. Her hands were up trying to keep him at bay as she scooted herself into the far corner of the room. "No, please. No more, I beg for death. Please give me a blade so I can end my own life for there is nothing sharp enough inside this cell!"

He approached her cautiously as he would a wounded animal. "My Ana, please stop. I know you hold no culpability in this charade. Jack told us everything. You were drugged and I was so wrong to lose faith in you so easily."

"No, my lord, you cannot. I am tainted now and you deserve better. You deserve a pure wife. So much so that the law decrees it." Her tears were now those of bitterness as she felt all that which she had lost.

"I spit on the law. We do not know for sure that you are no longer pure. I will call the doctor immediately to have him test you again and then we will marry. Tomorrow even for I can wait no longer." He grasped her hands to unbind them and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Anastasia, please be my wife."

She pushed him away. "No, I cannot. Please go, stop torturing me thus."

"No, please I was wrong, so wrong. Forgive me, I will never cease to right this wrong I have done against you. I shall never leave you again."

"Christian, I know what he did. I can never be your wife. And I would rather die than live knowing that some other woman will have that honor. I would never move on, I could not move past that."

"You will not have to. I will marry you either way, law be damned."

"Life does not work as in the stories that mothers tell their children. This is life and I am accepting my lot in it." She was no longer sobbing as only a few tears trickled down her otherwise resolute face.

"Do not talk this way, there is still hope. He did not have much time..."

She reached out to caress his cheek. "We both knew this would not end well. I only hoped that I could help you in some small way before it was over..."

"You did, you truly did. I had no hope, no love in me before. And if you go I never will again."

"Yes you will, you will find someone else. A woman worthy of bearing the future kings and queens of this kingdom."

He stood up in exasperation, two tears slipped out as he fervently brushed them away. "No! I refuse to believe this over. I will find a way."

"Christian, please. This is what I want."

A knock at the door drew in their attention. Dr. Flynn walked through the door. "Anastasia, my dear, are you alright?"

"Did you call him here? I told you I do not wish this!" She kicked her foot in anger.

Christian stared stubbornly at her. "I refuse to give up. Flynn, I want to have her inspected again. Tell her that she is still pure."

Dr. Flynn looked back and forth between the two of them. "By grace Anastasia, what happened to you?"

"Please doctor, leave this room. I cannot bear to know if it is true..."

He took Christian's previous position and held her hand. "Did it happen today?"

She nodded as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"From the tear in your dress I can assume this is what you were wearing at the time."

"Nothing happened, it is not true!" Bellowed the king.

"Christian, please calm yourself it will only frighten her further. Anastasia, I would like to examine you. I do not see any blood, so there is a very good chance that you got away in time."

"Please do not give me false hope." She whispered.

"It is not false if it is true."

Christian crouched down beside her next to Flynn, beseeching her with his eyes. "Do you not love me? Will you not try for me? I am nothing without you and if you die then so do I."

"For you, I will try. But you must promise me that you will follow your law and if it shows... Then you will let me go."

"I cannot make that promise."

"Then I will not submit to your test!"

"Frustrating woman. Get on with it."

Flynn interrupted their stare off. "Come then Anastasia, we will do this in a more private setting."

"Yes doctor." She made to stand up, but quickly fell down. Her tired legs could barely hold her.

In one swift move Christian lifted her off the ground. He followed the doctor down the corridor while burying his nose in her hair. "This is my fault. How monstrous am I that you cannot even walk?"

"It was necessary for protection."

"I should have trusted you."

"I understand your hesitation. I told you once before I would work to earn your trust."

"And so you have. Never again will I doubt you."

She smiled weakly. "That is unlikely. But I will attempt to never give you another reason to doubt me."

Dr. Flynn opened a door before them and Christian laid her carefully upon the bed. She was not in her room this time, it was much larger and more ornate. Flippantly she wondered where she was in the castle.

"This is my room. Which shall be your room in a few days." Christian answered her unasked question.

"Do not put the cart before the horse, my lord."

"I may have done enough for God to punish me a thousand times, but you are innocent enough for us both. He would not betray you."

"Christian, will you please leave the room so I may attend to her now?" The doctor asked.

"She is not to leave my sight again." He stood firm.

"Christian, please. I will be in the safe hands of the doctor." Her eyes further pleaded to his defiant nature.

"I will see that you have some clothes brought in. That will give you the short time you need."

She mouthed her thanks as he turned on his heel and walked out. The doctor turned all his attention back to his patient.

"Do you have other wounds I need to attend to urgently?"

Her face blushed crimson. "No, sir."

"Then the rest can be addressed later. Let us finish this so you may have your answer."

Once again the doctor lifted up what was left of her skirts to examine his patient. Fresh bruises decorated the insides of her thighs. She gasped as he brushed his fingers across them. He winced at her pain, but pushed along to finish the examination. After he was done he tapped her knees and she closed her legs. After ruffling down her skirt she looked impatiently into his eyes.

"My dear, I can say that it looks as though your rescue came just in time."

"Can you be sure? Please do not give false hope."

"There is no blood, no tearing, none of the usual symptoms one would see from your first time."

At the sound of the good news Anastasia burst into tears. The door to the room tore open and Christian ran right to her side. He embraced her, holding her right to him giving her no purchase to flee. "Ana, my Ana, please do not cry. We will figure this out."

The doctor interrupted their moment. "Christian, I do believe these are tears of joy. She remains a virgin."

Looking into her bright eyes he saw the light of their happiness and began fervently kissing her. A small cry of pain broke them apart. "Ana, you require attention. Flynn, please fix my unforgivable mistake."

Her small frame began shaking uncontrollably as her body finally crashed. Dr. Flynn brought her a goblet of wine encouraging her to drink. After she had taken many sips both men helped to lay her down on her front. The sight in front of them was a mass of torn cloth and dried blood.

"Anastasia, I need to remove your clothes so I can treat your wounds. To avoid making you move, I shall cut it off of you. Please remain still. Christian, keep her calm." Flynn looked straight at Christian with disdain.

Christian knelt down beside her so they were eye to eye and held her hand. "Focus on my face."

"Such a handsome target, how can I resist?" She tried to manage a smile, but she was slowly fading to sleep. The events of the day were taking their toll on her wracked body.

"This handsome face is that of a fool."

"Shhh." She tried to move her fingers to his mouth, but winced as she tried to move it.

"Stay still my darling girl, lest you cause further damage."

"Then you hold your tongue from self-loathing."

"You are so selfless, when confronted with conflict you are sacrificing yourself. What can I do but hate myself?"

"You can love me. You can talk to me. You do not have to suffer alone anymore. I am here."

The doctor had removed the offending clothing leaving her open back. "Anastasia I shall now clean out these wounds and it may sting."

As he placed the cloth on her back she softly cried out. The pain stung at Christian's heart. "How will you ever forgive me for this?"

Anastasia tried to smile. "I knew when we first met that you were worth any trials."

"You never have told me what you wished for in that well."

"I assumed you would not believe me if I told you. It was a silly girl fantasy. I only wished for happiness."

He stroked her hair. "That does not seem silly at all. It is honest and innocent. Do you believe your wish has come true?"

Her lips twitched in an attempt to hide a smile. "I suppose it will depend... Do you plan to continue our nightly rituals?"

"No. Our rituals will be far different now. I promise I will never raise another implement to you again."

"It would be appreciated. This type of behavior only makes you angry at yourself. Self-loathing is never attractive in a man."

"This is why I need you." He kissed her hand. "You help me see that which I am blind to."

"While I would not repeat the events of today, the nights with you were not all bad. There were moments..."

A sly smile crept over his face. "What a little vixen I have. So adventurous."

"I would have to be to keep you satisfied." She said with a yawn.

The king looked at Flynn and saw that he was almost finished dressing the wound. "Sleep sweet girl. There is no need to be brave."

"Will you tell me why?"

"I shall tell you everything. Anything you want to hear, but tell me why did you do all this?"

Her eyes blinked closed. "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"How could you love me after everything I have done to you?"

"I see so much of your mother… in… you…"

"My mother? Anastasia?" He received no response for she had finally succumbed to sleep. He continued peacefully stroking her hair.

"Let her rest Christian. I am finished with her dressing."

Christian stood up and walked with Flynn to the other side of the room. "I will stay with her until she wakes. I do not want her to be alone."

"What happened?" Flynn cut straight to the point.

"The whole day turned into such a mess. I asked Carrick for his blessing... Then she went missing... Ryan found her and Jack had her in a very compromising position..." Christian became increasingly uncomfortable discussing the issue.

"Who is Jack?"

"Jack Hyde, one of the guards. He had released her and then drugged her. He was going to abduct her and... When they were found I did not know… I lost control and that is what you see here."

"So you did this to her?"

"I did."

Christian had no time to recognize the fist flying before it connected with his face. "It is a wonder she is still here."

The king touched his face where the bruise would be tonight. "I thought that every day. Knowing one day she would be wise and escape from me. I thought she had left. The pain, the pain was so unbearable."

"What was her reaction?"

"She wanted to kill herself. Saying that she was not good enough for me."

Flynn shook his head and poured two glasses of wine. "If I ever see her in this state again I will kill you myself."

"I will not happen again. How is mother?"

"Shocked, hurt, still ill. It will take a few days for the poison to run its course. Has Elena been found?"

"No signs yet. Every man save the few left to guard the castle has been out to look for her."

"They will find her."

"And when they do she will pay for these atrocities."

"What about Jack?"

He looked at his sweet girl lying helplessly on the bed. "That will be Anastasia's decision."


	13. Not Exactly Chapter 13

Not Exactly Chapter 13

So if you are looking for a new chapter and you find this emotional outburst (that's the best explanation I can give to this) and you feel angry and betrayed, please accept my most humble apologies. In fact, please imagine me prostrating myself before you begging for forgiveness. I am so sorry, please forgive me. Whew, now that is out of the way we can get down to business. First, let me point out that this is not me whining about my critique reviews. Quite the opposite, I was so moved by them that I felt it deserved a whole chapter to discuss some of them. I read and cherish every single review because it means you thought enough of me and my story to take the time to write your own thoughts and opinions and in this specific instance historical inaccuracies that I have been committing.

When I started writing this I had expected there to be historical inaccuracies because while I have some background in history, I have not studied it extensively enough in this period. I love reading history and learning about it, but this era has not been comprehensively studied by myself. Now if this were Roman history, I would be fine because they wouldn't trust a word anyone said until they had been tortured and who knows if they would have died from infection because they were all dying from lead poisoning anyway, but I digress. That is not to say I have done no research for this story because trust me, I have. I once searched for hours on proper clothing and their terms. But when I started this project I had no intention for it to be a period piece, and I wholeheartedly agree with historical criticisms. And from myself who loves to criticize historical inaccuracies in movies and books and implausible situations, I struggle with the fact that this story has strayed so far off base. I actually had to sit with myself to decide whether I should even continue or if I should try to right myself on the historical tract. We both decided that I would continue as planned, although I will have to see if I can attempt to weave in the more realistic and accurate elements as well.

When I began this I attempted to prevent this disgust with myself by not specifying a time or place. This is a fairy tale, and I tried to keep my thoughts in this context because they do take on implausible situations and we as the readers are ok with that. We enjoy the uniqueness of the magic and fantasy, so much in fact that we share these with our children and they are passed down from generation to generation. So I am not ignoring historical facts, I am just playing with my own little brand of magic. That being said, I love the history lessons/corrections and I hope they continue because I am learning from them and I urge everyone to read some of the comments if you are a history nut like I am because they are fascinating.

Now if you're still reading and wondering when the hell I'm going to get off the soapbox and the real chapter starts, alas I have no chapter today. However, I promised myself that I would not post this until the next chapter was almost finished, so a new chapter should be posted in a day or two.

As further unneeded explanation: this idea was the brainchild of reading too many fairy tales and watching Disney movies with my little girls while reading through my dirty little Fifty Shades book. So in the fairy tale spirit and since I have deprived you of a real chapter I thought I would have a little fun and list some other strange happenings in fairy tales for your reading pleasure:

Crazy pregnancy cravings convince a desperate husband to give up his unborn child to a witch. The witch locks the child in a tower and can only be pulled up by her hair. The witch casts her out when she gets knocked up by a prince who likes the sound of her voice. She also knocks the prince out the window and he gets blinded by some thorns, but shockingly manages to survive. Somehow the blind prince and the magic hair girl find each other and live happily ever after with their bastard children.

Crazy woman who get pissed that a talking mirror says she isn't the hottest woman it's her stepdaughter and she freaks out. Then crazy bitch sends someone to kill her and bring back her lungs and liver, which she plans to eat. Turns out it wasn't her step daughter so she vows vengeance. After finding her as a maid to seven really short guys she tried to kill her three times with very odd objects including a corset, a comb, and an apple. Once presumed dead a prince walks by, gets into necrophilia and decided to take her home. (Fairy tale are really into necrophilia, it's weird.) They drop her coffin, dislodge the apple and she wakes up so happy she marries the prince. The stepdaughter gets her vindication on with the crazy woman by making her tap dance in hot shoes until she dies.

A prostitute makes it to a ball after a magic tree on her mother's grave sends magic birds to help her deal with her crazy family. A prince falls in love with said woman after one dance. He is so observant that while trying to find his true love he doesn't notice that other women have cut parts of their feet off trying to fit into the magical shoe. The shoe does fit on the right girl's foot because obviously it would only fit on her feet. I mean, how often do you find that perfect fitting pair of shoes? It must be true love.

A fish-woman wants so desperately to become human and because she's in love with a human man that she sells her tongue, gets cut in half in order to become human. The procedure causes her pain to walk, but the man loves it so she dances for him even though it kills her feet. After that man marries another woman her sisters all cut off their hair so she can have a magic knife to stab said man and happily return to fish state. Instead she sees him happy and leaves him with his wife and turns into sea foam and is happy about it.

I won't even get started on the one about bestiality.

Now, who doesn't love a good fairy tale? :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all for your patience with my soapbox and your warm words of encouragement. I really needed to get it off my chest, it was cathartic. And I really, really apologize for the delay, but we've had a bout of strep throat at my house and I've been wiped out. Since I wanted to get this out to you quickly, my editing has been a little spotty, please forgive me again. So without further ado…_

**Chapter 14**

Her body ached all over and protested as she tried to roll over. "Lie still Anastasia." Panic pulsed through her veins as she remembered the recent events.

"Oh Christian." She sobbed.

"I know sweet girl. Let me help you sit up a little to take this draught Dr. Flynn made for you. It should help with the pain."

She nodded through her tears as Christian wiped them from her eyes. Carefully he helped to turn her on her side enough that she could drink from the cup. It tasted odd, but her thirst and pain were great enough that she downed it with ease. Finishing the last drops she fell back down on the bed.

"I shall never be able to convey to you the sorrow I feel over causing you this pain."

"The pain will pass, we should move on past it. Speaking of such, do I recall your promise to convey the reasoning behind your predilection?"

"Your memory serves correct, but then you should be aware that I will also question you back about yourself. Assuming you agree to those terms, where shall I begin?"

She thought over his words. "Why?"

His face twitched in amusement. "I will require further explanation."

"Why are you like this? To be more specific."

"Why am I so sadistic and cruel? I was not always this way. When my father died and I was in line for the throne... I lost control, I was angry at him, the kingdom, my mother, and God. There was so much pressure on me that I broke. A lady in the court, one of my mother's friends, took me under her wing and helped me to gain control through the use of physical pain."

"Were you two... intimate?" She whispered.

"Yes, for a while."

"And she taught you how to beat people?"

"First she beat me herself, then later taught me how to use it on others. And I saw the power it gave me. And it helped to the point where but a few years later I was ready to ascend the throne. Because of the nature of my position I have always been cautious. Since I was young women have thrown themselves at me trying to gain favor or improve their position. It comes with the crown I suppose." He looked off in the distance.

"I suppose." She brought his attention back.

"All the women I had seen were more than willing to hand their bodies over for coin and jewels and frocks, really anything that would fetch a price. Any woman that I desired. And they would willingly accept the pain and pleasure and enjoy it immensely themselves. The king's whore carries a certain weight in higher circles."

"If you had such choices then why me?"

"You were a flower amongst the thorns. New territory as it was and so I wanted to explore. Then you put up your ultimatum and it made the chase even more desirable. I was desperate to prove you wrong. I was harder on you than I had been on any of them because they were so easy. But all the while I was seeing how lonely my lifestyle had been. And then an opportunity presented itself with you. If you were as genuine as you appeared to be, then you would be the ideal woman to have as queen. So I tested you."

"This has all been a test?" She shrieked.

"Up until last night it was. When you tried to comfort me, I knew. I was sitting with my father detailing arrangements when it was announced you were missing."

"So all of it has been some test to see if I would be the perfect wife?"

"In my position you can never be too careful."

"Would it not have been easier to put a pea under my pillow?" She mumbled.

"Easier, but less enjoyable for me. And I must say, I cannot wait until our wedding night."

"So then after all this you assume I will say yes."

Christian is taken aback by her words. "I did assume that was our direction."

"Hmmm... Have you asked my father yet?"

"I have sent a courier to retrieve him to the castle. He should be here in the next day or two."

"So soon?" She cried.

"I could not wait another moment." His brow raised in confusion.

"He cannot see me in this condition. You think he would give consent as such?"

"Fair point, my lady. But the courier has already been sent, you must heal quickly."

"Nevermind my parents, but what of yours? Surely they would object to such a poor fit of a marriage. We are paupers."

"Your wealth matters not. I have already spoken to Carrick, he will not stand in our way. My mother will love you, I am sure of it. But my future bride blushes and it reminds me of a conversation unfinished. You spoke of my mother as though you knew her."

Anastasia took a deep breath to calm herself. "I met your mother once before. In the market a few years back. We were upon tough times, so I was in the market to sell some items… your mother stopped me. I was wearing a locket, she said she admired it so. Then she offered to purchase it from me at a great deal more than it's worth. I of course parted with it as we were desperate at the time. But I will never forget that kind look or the way she touched my face. You had those moments, where I could see it in you. And I knew, you were the kind of man that would make your mother proud."

"You will understand if I cannot agree. Though as soon as you are well enough we shall take you to meet with her. She will be ecstatic."

"That would be wonderful, I have longed to thank her. But how is she? I only heard that filth mention her through the fog. Is she well? Have you been to see her yet?"

"She is well, but I have not been to see her yet. She has a plethora of people attending to her needs, I am more needed here."

"Go to her. I will be sleeping in a moment anyway."

He kissed her hand. "I am afraid to let you out of my sight."

"Taylor will watch over me. You can trust him."

"See how you already order me around."

"Go I say!"

"I am away! Rest easy my darling girl."

She smiled and closed her eyes as Christian kissed her once more upon her forehead. He left and took but one step out the door where he practically ran into Taylor.

"Taylor, I was coming to look for you."

"How is she?"

"Resting. She has ordered me to see my mother."

Taylor gave a curt nod. "I am jealous of Flynn, I wanted to hit you."

"I feel as though that is the common theme. Hit me if you must."

"The mark on your face is enough for me. Why were you looking for me?"

"I need someone to watch over her, you are the only one I trust. She should be sleeping, I will bring her back something to eat."

Taylor nodded and retreated into the room. Christian tried to shake off the frustration he felt over their closeness. Jack was not his man, whereas Taylor was his through and through. Stopping by the kitchen on the way he requested food for his betrothed. He grabbed a brick of chocolate to take to his mother and headed towards his room.

He was greeted by his family and the doctor. "It is wonderful to see you all, but I wish to see Mother."

"On your way then brother. She will be delighted to see you."

"Thank you for keeping her company, but I would like some time alone."

They all grumblingly agreed and left. He approached her and knelt beside her bed. Handing her the bar of chocolate, she readily took it from him and began to nibble.

"If I live a thousand lifetimes I will never be able to forgive myself for the trials you have endured."

"She was my friend Christian, how were you to know?"

"Oh mother, there is so much to tell you, but I do not want you to look unkindly upon me."

"I shall always remain your mother and shall live you as such. Tell me what is plaguing your mind."

"When father died I was beside myself with anger. Elena saw that and offered me the opportunity to help gain control over my life. And in doing so she became an intimate part of my life."

"Oh Christian, I had no notion these things were taking place."

"We worked very hard to ensure you were kept from the truth. Just before I took over the crown I broke things off with her. She seemed to take it well at the time and I kept her as a close confidant. Over the years I began relying on her less and less and more upon Carrick. I believe this slight offended her and that is what caused her to take these actions against you."

He laid his head upon her hand as he could not bear to see the shame in her eyes. Her hand lifted his chin and their eyes met. "Darling, none of this is your fault. She is obviously an evil woman who has a heart of stone. Her wicked ways deceived me as well for she was my friend first and I was oblivious to her dastardly plan. Please accept my forgiveness as not attending closely enough to you."

"We shall never speak her name again."

"Good. Now, you can tell the name of this girl that you wish to marry."

He sighed. "What has Carrick told you?"

"Very little. I knew there was someone, I could see it in your eyes. All he would do is confirm that there is a someone."

At least she does not know all, he thought to himself. "She is a perfectly lovely girl named Anastasia. I met her approximately two weeks ago in the market. She does indicate that she may have met you some time ago."

"Interesting... When shall I get to meet her?"

"She is not well now. As soon as she is able you shall meet her, I promise."

She surveyed him carefully. "Christian, what are you not telling me? Did Elena harm her as well?"

"Indirectly. It is best kept quiet, you do not need to know the sordid details. All is well now, Carrick and Flynn can attest to that."

"Christian!"

"Mother… I have done things that I am not proud of, please do not ask me to list them to you in detail. Know that I am trying to be better, a better king, a better man, a better son, someone who is worthy of love."

"Christian, you are worthy of love, you must let it in."

"You will always think the best of me."

"It is a mother's duty. Speaking of which, go let them in. The angry mob outside the door is probably ready to break it down."

Christian let his family back in and they gathered in each other's company for a short while. After two glasses of wine the king excused himself to attend to his love. Stopping only to pick up her supper he winded his way through the halls to his room. When he entered Taylor was not standing guard, but sitting next to her casually conversing. The normal temper in him flared and quickly dissipated knowing that he was only trying to keep her company in his absence. When he noticed the king excused himself and vacated the seat for the king to take.

Christian immediately took her hand and brushed the hair back from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I am quite sore."

"I would assume so. What can I do to alleviate your pain?"

She thought for a moment. "Tell me a story. Tell me anything, I just want to hear your voice."

"I shall acquiesce, but first I have a question for you. Why did you stay?"

It was her turn to reach out and touch his face. "Leaving would have been easier and far less painful. At first I stayed for my family, but slowly I saw the pain in your eyes and I knew I was there for a purpose. I wanted to help heal you, to be a place of solace for you. I wanted to mean something besides just a bedmate, and you seemed to need me."

"Yes, I did. But I did not see it at first. Now I know and I will do better by you. If we are to have you better for when your parents arrive then you must rest. So now you asked for a story and a story you shall have." And he proceeded to tell her all the fantastical stories that his mother had told him in his youth if nothing but to see the smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

_I promise, I'm not making you wait on purpose! Illness is ravaging my family, eventually we all have to get better, right? I sure hope so!_

**Chapter 15**

"Do you think you can rise?"

She pushed herself up into a semi-seated position with some effort. "Flynn is a miracle worker. Did he bandage me again in the night?"

"He did. It looked to be healing nicely." A deep wrinkle formed in his forehead as he frowned.

She pouted at his demeanor. "Do not look at me so. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

He tried to force a smile. "Seeing you better will raise my spirits. May I get you anything?"

"Breakfast would be nice. And I would like to try getting up and walking around."

The frown reappeared. "So soon? It was only yesterday, you should rest."

"I do not feel like resting. Now that I am out of that room I want to spread my wings, move about."

"You have been caged for far too long. I do not know how you shall ever forgive me for all the suffering I have caused you."

"Far better for a man to sin and ask for forgiveness than a man who believes he is above sin."

"You are too kind."

"What life is worth living if you spend it all looking to the past? You need to stop thinking of what has happened and how you have always been. Focus on where you want to be and what you can become. I see so much potential in you, you could be the greatest king this kingdom has ever seen."

"You are very passionate in this regard. I will have to feed off of your strength. Choosing you is already proving to be a wise decision."

Her cheeks turned crimson at his praise. "This is too deep a conversation for so early in the morning. Help me up and we shall sit at the table to eat breakfast."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Tis barely worse than previously." Her eyes crinkled as she fully sat up in the bed.

"It does not look so. You are in pain."

Her eyes rolled. "I shall survive."

"Careful of your behavior, lest I be tempted again."

She flinched at the thought, then realized he was only jesting. Instead she pushed at him though it barely moved him at all. He smiled at her spirit and held out his hand to help her rise. Looking down, she noticed her nakedness and her hands moved to cover her body. Forcing himself to not laugh he brought her the clothes he had prepared for her and helped her to dress. When she was appropriately clothed he walked her to the table. They sat as he called out and someone brought in their breakfast. After saying prayers, Anastasia dug in heartily.

"Your appetite seems to be in full flourish."

"Aye, it is. I feel as though I have not eaten for days."

"You must be feeling better." He smirked.

"Tell me what is happening."

"Pardon?"

"All of this, Jack and your mother, and everything. I want to know."

He sighed and put his fork down. "I told you yesterday about the woman that taught me to be the way I am. From what I can understand she is responsible for all of this. She had been poisoning my mother this past year and when you came along she sent Hyde after you. All her efforts were focused on trying to keep in my life."

"Where is she now?"

He tried to keep his face unaffected so she could not see his true emotions, most of which he chose not to examine. "I have guards out searching for her, but she seems to have disappeared."

Anastasia kept her eyes down on her food. "And Jack?"

"I will leave that decision up to you. The things that I want to do to him… His crime was against you, you shall have the final say."

She wrinkled her nose at this distasteful news. "How can I decide for one man's life? Was his crime so heinous that he should pay with his life? Though if he were free I would never truly feel safe."

"You do not have to decide presently."

"This decision will weigh on me my entire life."

"You do not have to make it alone, I have counsel you can discuss with. Carrick is very knowledgeable in these matters and his judgment is always worthy."

"I should like to know your thoughts on this matter."

Christian took a moment of restraint. "I would kill him with my bare hands."

"So too emotional still. Perhaps we could discuss with someone…"

"I shall set up a meeting with Carrick immediately." Her face fell at the thought. "What is upsetting you?"

"This is all happening so soon. Your father, what does he know of?"

The king paused to consider his words. "He was with me when you went missing and he was witness to the interrogations. What he knows of your service to me is unsure."

"I can only imagine his thoughts as to my arrival."

"What do you mean? He has been pressuring me to become betrothed, surely he will be happy that I have finally chosen a suitable wife."

"A suitable wife? You are very optimistic about the situation!"

"I do not see an issue with this situation." He cocked his head at her in confusion.

"I would think that your family would be displeased in such a poor choice of wife! As king you have much more appropriate options before you."

"What more appropriate options would you assume I have? Scheming women who want for money and power?"

"And what can I bring to the relationship aside from my family's debts? What would your father think I am here for? And your mother… What else could she think of someone so poor and unqualified to be wife to the king?"

"She will think that you have captured my heart, she will see your spirit and the life it brings me, she will love the tender method in which you care for me. She will see you as I see you and will understand how love is more powerful than suitability. We have money, it means nothing when the person behind it is hollow. You may be poor, but you are filled with goodness and love."

Uncomfortable by his declaration, she looked down at her hands. "Still..."

He abruptly stood up holding out his hand which she took in her own. "Waste no further thought on this. We shall go this moment. Then you will know."

"I am not ready. It is too soon."

"As you said earlier, you are well enough. I will not have you dwelling on your worth when I know you are worth more than any sum of gold any my family will see that as well."

He pulled her to her feet and she barely recognized the movement as he led her past a surprised Taylor. He looked stunned at first then nodded his head with a slight smile at the pair of them. She felt a shiver come over her as she realized they had stopped and he was reaching for a door. Her hand abruptly covered his, her eyes wide with fear.

"Christian, what if she does not like me?"

He turned to caress her cheek. "Calm yourself, my darling. She will love you as I love you."

"How can you be sure?"

"How can she not?"

Releasing her hand he pulled away and pulled open the door. Carefully placing a hand on the small of her back where he knew the least amount of marks lie, he urged her forward. Before them both was the frail queen lying in bed. She pushed herself up at the sound and gasped as she saw the pair of them.

"Please, come in. You must be Anastasia."

Anastasia bowed deeply before her queen. "Aye, my lady."

"Stand my dear. My my, you are lovely. How are you?"

"I am well my lady. Are you feeling better?"

"Seeing you makes me feel lighter than I have in years." The queen looked over her quizzically and came to rest on her eyes. Her hand raised to her chest as she gasped. "I cannot believe, but it is you. Christian, go to my chest, top drawer."

Her son quickly complied with her request. "What am I looking for?"

"Wrapped in a cloth, please bring it here."

He found the item she requested and handed it to her. She took it from him and held it out before the dumbfounded girl before her. "I believe this belongs to you."

Anastasia cautiously took it from her and opened up the package. Inside it lay the locket the queen had purchased from her so long ago. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You still have it?"

"Of course, I was hoping to be able to return it to you one day. Please Christian put it on her."

He took the locket out if her stunned hands and placed it on her chest. Sweeping the hair to the side he clasped it behind her neck. The slight brush of his fingers across her neck brought her back to life. "Thank you, a thousand times thank you."

"Thank you for bringing my son back to life."

"I do not think-"

"Christian, please leave us alone for a moment." She flicked her hand towards the door.

Anastasia looked towards him with pleading eyes. He only returned to her a cryptic smile and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"I know he is difficult sometimes, I appreciate you seeing this through. Come, sit."

Anastasia took the chair next to the bed and could smell that which is so distinctly Christian and knew he had made many a perch here.

"You are so beautiful I see why he chose you. The past few weeks he has been so miserable."

"My lady, I-"

The queen placed her hand on Anastasia's hand. "And I am glad. Through these past few years he has been focused and merciful to his people and a wonderful king, but he was without life. Now he is miserable and angry and broken. Whilst this might sound less desirable to you, it is not to me. He may have been in control, but now I can see that he feels love. For only love could force him to feel those sort of emotions. He is feeling so many things that he has pushed away for so long and now he cannot push them aside. Instead he lashed out against you."

Anastasia's cheeks turned crimson as tears began falling down her cheeks. "I did not intend to break him. I forced him to act as he did."

"He did not tell me all that transpired, for I do not need to know, unless you feel need to speak of it. I do know that he must have hurt you badly."

"I cannot blame him. I came willingly into it, he warned me and yet I stayed. My family needed the money, so I allowed him."

The queen shook her head. "He made the choices to act as he did, you cannot take all the blame."

"He had no reason to trust me. I sold myself to him. I am no better than the common whore."

"You should not say such things my dear. If you are as you say, then how are you to marry my son?" Anastasia was embarrassed and opened her mouth to speak, but the queen waved her away. "You do not need to defend yourself further. If Flynn has vouched for your purity then there is no reason to doubt it."

"Yes m'lady."

"None of that is of concern as a far as I can see. What I am concerned about is how you both move forward from this. I can see that whatever has transpired between the two of you he loathes himself for, so much so that he cannot forgive himself. Will you forgive him?"

"I have… I mean… I understand why he needed it."

"But forgiveness. That is different."

She crinkled her nose at the thought. "I suppose I will… I mean, I do. It is all so very fresh. I want to know he can change. He wants to change, he wants to be better. People can do that, they can change. Do you think?"

"I have faith, especially in my son. It will take time, you will need patience."

Anastasia laughed. "Patience I have."

"I know you do. You are exactly what I would want for him, so I do so hope you choose to stay. But you already know that this road will be long and difficult."

"Love is not always easy, but I do believe it is worth it. And I do believe I have found it."

"Then I do believe we are good here, unless you have other things to discuss." Anastasia shook her head at the notion. "Well then, we had best bring Christian back in here before he wears a hole in the floor waiting outside the door."

The queen winked at Anastasia and she laughed in return.


End file.
